


The God of Sweet Treats

by SukoraKurai_Angelwings_Sorrow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Finding Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Abuse, Truama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SukoraKurai_Angelwings_Sorrow/pseuds/SukoraKurai_Angelwings_Sorrow
Summary: A/U: There are no Heroes just futuristic tech. Tony is not Iron man and does not have an Arc-reactor in his chest but he did survive Capture and torture under the Ten Rings. Loki is not a God but he is a gifted baker who finally gets his own shop and beings to heal his own abused past through his cooking. The fates draw them together and maybe their friends. Hopefully they will find peace and dare I say love with each other.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Tony Stark, Phil Coulson/Pepper Potts, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	1. Good and Not so Grand Opening

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.

The God of Sweet Treats

By Angelwings Sorrow

Chapter 1 “Good and Not so Grand Opening”

He had finally done it. It had taken a lot of work and selling of most of his cherished Norse God collections and artifacts as well as a big loan from the bank but he had done it. He had worked tirelessly finding the right place then finding the right equipment. He worked and reworked all of his recipes until they were perfect. He poured his blood, his sweat and his tears when he thought that he was going fail, into this place. Finally it was ready, now he had his own Sweet & Bakery Shop called ‘Lo-Key Café’ and he did without his Stepfather’s money and influence. It also helped that he changed his last name to Friggason. So no one would know he was related to the great Security Software developer giant.

He knew that he was not Odin’s son, his mother’s son yes. It turned out that during a break in their marriage Frigga had an affair with Odin’s Business rival and he was the by product. Even though he looked like his older half sister with the dark hair his green eyes stood out among the blue of his siblings. For just being born his adopted father made life harder for him. You would think that destroying Laufey Jotun’s Company making the man penniless would have calmed Odin’s anger, but no it only flared more whenever he looked upon Loki.

Well not any more he was free from him and his abuse. Hela was the oldest of the three of them and left home long before he entered school age so she never knew of how heavy handed he was treated by Odin. He had done his best to hide the worst of it from Thor who ten years older than him. His siblings knew that Odin truly hated Frigga’s son and he didn’t hide it from anyone as he would belittle and berated Loki for everything he did, but not how deep the hatred ran. Odin would take every opportunity to beat him and starve the boy for just existing. He grew up wearing long sleeves and long pants to hide bruises and scars. He never learned to swim because it would mean exposing all his shame to the world. 

So when he left home for College and Culinary school he changed his name in the Norse tradition. Just like Odin did but at least he chose another name instead of naming his last name after himself. Loki always that Odin Odinson was the stupidest name ever but Odin wanted his son to be an Odinson. The name fit his brother ‘Thor Odinson’, but it never suited him. Loki Odinson never sounded right to him. 

Now Loki Friggason’s had a clean slate and new lease on life. His life began right now. Today was his opening day and the smell of fresh bread filled the air. Winter gave his place a cozy feel and only four days until Christmas so he made sure to make plenty of Hot Chocolate. His little assistant was wiping down tables and making sure all the napkin holders were filled. Peter was a smart and eager to please kid. His Aunt May was Loki’s best friend since they were in college then she dropped out when her older brother and his wife died in a hit and run on their way home from a movie. So Loki had been in the little boy’s life since he was five years old, helping May out over the years and the child had taken to calling him Uncle Loki. May raised her nephew to be strong, sweet, and kind; it was a pleasure to work with Peter because he had such a positive attitude.

“Uncle Loki! The front is ready can I flip the sign?” The teen came running into the kitchen. 

“Of course Peter. When lunch time comes you can run some lunch to your Aunt. Knowing May, I am sure she forgot to take lunch with her again.” Loki smirked as Peter nodded as he remembered her running out house with brief case in hand and a muffin in her mouth.

“Thanks Uncle Loki, Aunt May is a bit scatter brain in the mornings.” Peter said sheepishly before his he lost interest and ran over to the oven. The boy always did have a low attention span. “Oh, the Blueberry Muffins are done!”

“After you take them out you can open the café up. I need to go upstairs and shower I have been baking since dawn.” Loki smiled taking his apron off and hanging it up on the wall by the door. He was fortunate to buy the building that had an upstairs apartment attached to it. This would save on rent and help build up profit faster. He was barely through door when a booming voice nearly had the raven baker jumping out his skin.

“Brother! You have finally arrived.” The tall Muscular blond picked the younger man up in a bone crushing hug.

“Thor? What are you doing here and how did you get into my apartment?” Loki demanded once he managed to escape the strong hold.

“Mother gave me and Hela keys in case you had need of us.” Thor smiled.

“Those are only for emergencies, what is urgent about today?”

“Seriously have you forgotten what today is?” Thor looked surprised at his younger brother.

“I have been busy getting my Café up and ready for opening I haven’t had much time for anything else. Speaking of Business why aren’t you at work? Shouldn’t you be at your Fitness headquarters make soccer moms drool as you show them how to perform squats?” Loki asked exasperated with his brother.

“I have taken today off to help you with the first day of your Café opening and tonight we celebrate your birthday with our dear sister at your Favorite Restaurant Sakaar.”

“It’s my birthday?” Loki was slack jawed. How could he have forgotten his own birthday?

“Yes today is the day you made me a big brother and brought much joy to our family.” Thor hugged the raven once more.

“I would like to breathe brother.” Loki muttered into the broad shoulder. Thor was so naive at times but he was glad of his less than perceptive nature it allowed him to hide anything that would hurt the blond more easily. Though he knew Odin disliked Loki for being a bastard he didn’t know of the physical abuse and Loki intended to keep it that way.

“Sorry brother. I forget sometimes how thin you are.” Thor smiled releasing his hold.

“Never mind that; why don’t you go down and help Peter open up while I shower and get ready for the day. He’ll be happy to see his Uncle Thor.”

“Young Peter is working for you? How wonderful; this is fantastic, he is a good lad. I will head down stairs then see you after your shower.” The blond patted his little brother on the back almost knocking him to the floor before leaving for the café.

“I swear he is going to kill me one day with his brotherly love.” Loki muttered heading to the shower feeling the bruise forming on his shoulder.

XxXxXxXxXx

“Well May, I think we can schedule the next phase of testing everything looks good here.”

“Great, Dr. Banner I will start planning out the next line of tests for after the Holidays.” May said writing down notes on her Stark pad.

“Oh right, I forgot the Holidays were coming up! I need to shop for presents or else Natasha will be kicking me to the couch!” Bruce slapped a hand to his forehead for his stupidity.

“Relax Bruce you still have four shopping days left.” A voice laughed as they entered the lab.

“Pepper! Please don’t tell Nat I forgot again.”

“Don’t worry your secret is safe with us right, May?” the red head smiled. “Tony’s looking for you; something about the prosthetic arm going crazy.”

“Shoot! I’m on my way!” Bruce ran out of the lab to the elevator.

“Prosthetic arm?” 

“Tony’s cousin, Bucky, lost his arm in Afghanistan. Even though he has the support of his husband Steve and the help of his Physical therapist Sam the loss of his arm has really put his mentally on a very fine thread. Tony has been working on better prosthetic than they have available right now.”

“Wow that’s amazing.” May was impressed. Their boss could be a bit self centered and bit eccentric it was a surprise to see him taking the initiative.

“I know. Oh looks like you got a visitor.” Pepper smiled as Peter entered the lab with a couple of paper bags and a thermos. “Hello Peter.”

“Hi-ya Mrs. Coulson, I was bringing my Aunt some lunch there is more than enough if you’re hungry. Uncle Loki packed a lot.” Peter greeted before setting up the Lunch on his Aunt’s desk.

“This is enough to feed an army what was Loki thinking?” May shook her head in exasperation.

“He knows you forget to eat.” Peter shrugged.

“These look delicious. Your friend is like a god in the kitchen.” Pepper said nicking one of the blueberry muffins. May had been with Stark Industries Research department for Eight years. She can in as an intern while taking online courses to finish her degree in Applied Physical Science. Over that time the two women had become close friends and May was one of her bridesmaids at her wedding two years ago. 

“I know I am lucky that Peter and I are not as big as elephants with how he always tests out all his treats on us. In fact today was his opening day at his café called Low-Key Café.”

“Clever name; I guess that means you are now fully employed Peter.”

“You bet Aunt May would only let me graduate early if I had a job to help save up for college next fall. Uncle Loki is great he has being employing me since last winter as I have helped him renovate and set up his shop. I’ll be good to go next fall.”

“Hey do you want to earn a little side money say this Saturday?” Pepper asked nibbling on the delicious muffin.

“Sure the café closes at seven. I’m free after that.”

“Perfect, I have to attend Tony’s Christmas charity Ball and I want Phil to go with me but our sitter canceled on us. I was wondering if you would consider baby sitting Morgan for us. She sleeps through the night now and has had little trouble with teething so far so she won’t be that much of a handful.”

“I would love too, Mrs. Coulson.” Peter agreed. “Text me the info and I’ll see you Saturday. Aunt May I got to go the Café was really filling up when I left. Uncle Thor was helping out but I think he was getting overwhelmed by the costumers.”

“Then you better go. I bet half of those customers were single women drooling over the Exercise God.” May kissed the boy’s cheek and pushed him out the door.

“Who’s Thor?” Pepper asked, pouring herself a cup of Hot Chocolate from the Thermos.

“Thor is Loki’s older brother and has the body of a god. He owns ‘Big Thunder Fitness’ and he has several Gyms through out the country. Loki is real close to his siblings even if he protests spending time with them. I wonder why Thor was over there today I mean I thought he only came around for New Years and.... Oh Shoot! I forgot! It’s Loki’s Birthday today!” May couldn’t believe she forgot her best friend’s birthday.

“Don’t worry! You can leave early today so you can go celebrate his opening and birthday. You can take tomorrow off too it’s almost Christmas anyways this will give you a slightly longer vacation.” Pepper reassured.

“Really? I can come in tomorrow. Loki isn’t really a party animal so I’ll be well rested in the morning.”

“I mean it. You deserve the time off. Bruce told us yesterday all of the first round testing was complete so you would just be here just reviewing findings something boring you can do when you get back. So no worries you can leave at two and enjoy your holiday. I’ll leave you to finish your lunch and I’ll just steal one more muffin before checking on the boss to make sure the arm didn’t kill him. Have a great Christmas and text me the Café address these are really good.” The CEO said taking another bite of muffin before dashing out the door.

“Well that will give me plenty of time to get Loki a little something for his birthday.” mumbled May as she sat down to finish her lunch.

XxXxXxXxXx

“Well you’re still alive I see.” Pepper looked the scene over. It looked like Tony and Bruce went three Rounds Dwayne ‘The Rock’ Johnson. They had torn shirts and bleeding scrapes and Tony was sporting a black eye. U and DUM-E were cleaning up the mess that was once the known as Tony’s Private Lab.

“Yeah, well test number 36 went really bad.” Tony stated getting up off the floor. Then he zeroed in on the food in His CEO’s hand. “What is that?”

“Oh this? It’s a muffin…” Pepper pointed to the half eaten pastry but suddenly it was snatched from her had.

“This is a blueberry piece of heaven.” The genius said inhaling the fresh tantalizing scent before devouring the rest of the treat. “This is so good where did you get it and is there more?”

“Hey that was mine! No I don’t have any more and May’s nephew Peter brought it from his job along with her lunch today.” Pepper whacked the Genius upside the head.

“May? Peter? Do they work here?” Tony asked picking all the crumbs from the muffin wrapper.

“Tony, May Parker is my assistant in the R&D department. She’s worked here for eight years.” Bruce pinched his nose at his best friend’s obliviousness of anything not involving science. 

“And Peter is her nephew that works in a café. He brought in her lunch but he didn’t stay long it’s the café’s opening today and they are really busy.” Pepper finished explaining as she texted May for Low-Key’s address and number after telling her that Tony stole her muffin. She got an ‘LOL’ reply with the address and hours of operation.

“So there are no more muffins.” Tony pouted staring at the empty muffin wrapper.

“Tony, go get cleaned up; I’ll send Peter a text and muffins will be here in about an hour.” Pepper rolled her eyes. “Oh Bruce I told May she could leave early and that she could take tomorrow off since you guys are finished early.”

“That’s fine, great in fact I will be out tomorrow anyway I have serious shopping to do.” Bruce agreed.

“Shopping why? Is there something going on?” Tony asked as he was putting his tools into the tool bag DUM-E was holding.

“Tony, It’s Christmas! You have your Charity Ball in two days!” the CEO shouted.

“No need to yell Pep I can hear you.”

“You can hear but do you listen?” Pepper sighed. “Jarvis, Please set reminders for the ball and make sure he is out the door by 7:30 Pm. Use electro shocks if you need too.”

“Reminders have been set and tazzers are on stand-by.” The AI reported.

“Hey you’re my AI!” Tony protested.

“It is my job to assist you in maintaining your health and the running of Stark Industries. I will do whatever is required to help you succeed.” The AI replied.

“Thank you Jarvis. Now go upstairs and take a nice shower. The muffins will be here before you know it.” Pepper pushed the Grease Monkey towards the elevator watching her boss perk up at the mention of Muffins.

“Pepper there is no doubt you are a great mother you handled Tony like a pro.” Bruce said putting on his lab coat to hide his torn shirt after the genius left.

“Thanks, Tony is like a big kid. After what he went through captured by the Ten Rings and Obadiah’s betrayal, I’m surprised he is functioning as well as he is. He has been through a lot that left more scars then the ones on his chest and face, that it seems that no one can heal him. I tired when we dated but he pushed me away just like all the others in his life. I worry about him, so I try to take care of him when he let’s me. Tony has become the Annoying brother that you can’t help but want to take care and protect.”

“Yeah, I can understand that. Between you and me along with Happy and James, we’re all he’s got. Nat won’t be home until tomorrow night so I’ll head home and change; then I’ll come back and check on him make sure he doesn’t open any fresh bottles tonight.”

“Thanks Bruce, I’ll call Rhodey maybe he can come by and hang out with you and Tony. He knows this is a tough time of year for him.” Pepper was grateful Tony had such great friend to help out in these dark times for the orphaned inventor.

XxXxXxXxXx

“Who eats two dozen blueberry muffins?” Loki asked as he packed up the box with the freshly made pastries. He was glad he had Large to go boxes made up for the café; he just didn’t expect to use them so soon after Opening Shop.

“Mrs. Coulson’s boss, I guess. At least that’s what she said when she texted in the order. She also told me to save the credit information for future orders. Jarvis will more than likely be ordering more muffins as soon as Mr. Stark eats them all.”

“Who’s Jarvis?”

“Mr. Stark has this cool AI system named Jarvis that is like a butler and orders thing for Mr. Stark and runs the robots and stuff in Stark Tower. Anyways Happy Mr. Starks Personal Body guard will be here to pick up the order soon.” Peter chattered. Loki had to stop and really listen because the lad tended to talk a mile a minute when he was excited. 

“Well then take this to the front. It’s ready to go.”

“Amazing Brother already receiving outside orders and you have only been opened a few hours.” Thor cheered.

“Yes it is unusual but still it is good business.”

“Speaking of business your Honey Bran muffins do well at my gyms that you supply. I make sure all profits are sent to your account each week. I am so proud of you brother and I am happy your dream of owning your own shop has finally come true.”

“Thank you Thor it means a lot to hear you say so. When does Hela get here? I know she is very busy.” Loki asked as he placed another tray of éclairs in the oven. Éclairs we Hela’s favorite; he wanted to make sure he always have plenty on hand should she ever visited unannounced.

“Aye, but I am not sure when she will arrive. She did say nothing was going to stop her from taking a short day and spending the evening with us celebrating your birthday.” Thor smiled at the baker.

“That’s right Little Brother. Baby Brother will always come before the Old Ox.” A voice answered entering the kitchen.

“Hela,” The Younger Raven was surprised to see their sister standing there in a full pants suit looking like she was ready to walk in to a Boardroom and start firing people. 

“Happy Birthday Little Loki.” She crossed the room and swept the smaller man into a tight hug. Hela was rarely affectionate but Loki cherished these rare moments. Hela then gave Thor a very brief hug before turning back to him. “Now I brought a change of clothes for going out and staying the night for both me and Thor. We shall celebrate like we use to when we were children. Mother said she would call you later. The Ox is being difficult again.”

“That is to be expected Sister. Now we are all grown and gone from home he no longer has to acknowledge my existence. I will treat Mother to lunch before New Years to make it up to her.” Loki reassured before he turned to check on something that was simmering on the stove. He did not see the looks of concern the older two exchanged.

“Uncle Loki we’re running Low on Pumpkin and Apple Pie and Hot Chocolate!”

“Peter, is that you? You have grown since I last saw you.” Hela let a small smile grace her lips.

“Aunt Hela!” the teen ran and hugged the Software Executive tightly. “I missed you. Oh and I have finished that game I was working on. If you are still here tomorrow I’ll bring it to work in the morning.”

“That sounds acceptable Peter; now get back to work before the customers get backed up.” Hela ruffled the messy brown hair and shooed him off to the showroom.

“Oh Sister I hope you don’t mind May coming along. Her boss gave her the rest of the day and tomorrow off.” Loki asked as he wiped his hands off on a dish towel before taking another tray of pies out of the oven.

“That’s fine; it’s been awhile since we last hung out.” Hela smiled. “I’ll go upstairs and change for the evening. Thor you are supposed to be helping Loki today get back to work.”

“Yes, Hela I’ll go wash the pans, since I am not much of cook.” Thor smiled heading to the sink.”

“Take your time, Sister when you return I will have some éclairs waiting for you.” Loki smiled.

“You are always so thoughtful Baby Brother. I won’t be long.” Hela went up the back stairs to the Apartments, leaving the brothers to work in comfortable silence.

“Brother, will you not come to Christmas dinner this year?” Thor asked quietly after awhile.

“No Thor. I have found that Odin and I have a better relationship if I never return home. I love you, Hela and our mother but Odin prefers if I keep my distance. Celebrating my Birthday and New Years together is enough for me. Please don’t push for what can not be.” Loki replied.

“Father may dictate the holidays, but not our lives. I will always make time for you Brother. He can not stop me from visiting you.”

“I know, but do not anger him too much Thor or else he will cut off your contact with Mother.” The raven warned. Odin had tight control over his wife since Loki’s birth. He made it known that should she divorce him then he would leave her with nothing and that he would never allow her to see their children again. Loki wondered why she didn’t leave after he left for college. Frigga once told him things are not always as simple and that she could endure as long as he and his siblings flourished. 

“Very well I will be careful for mother’s sake but I will never stop calling and texting you.” The blond flash one of his mega watt grins. Seriously you needed sunglasses to shield against the brightness of that smile.

“Of that I have no doubt, Brother.” Loki often received odd texts at odd hours of the day from Thor letting him know he cared.

“Oh brother I have a package coming soon it is your gift. It will be here before your closing hours. I had not the time to fetch it this morning but my assistant said that she would pick it up and drop it off before she leaves for the her trip with her Boyfriend.”

“That is fine; you didn’t need to get me a gift.”

“Of course I did! You are very important to me and you deserve to receive gifts on your birthday despite what father says.” 

“We must get back to work brother it is still five hours until closing. Here take this tray to the front and help peter stock the display case. I want to concentrate on this Tiramisu.” Loki said wanting to end the conversation. Odin’s phantom presence was starting to sour his day and he wanted today to be perfect.

“Of course.” Thor took the tray leaving the baker to his craft.

The men worked tirelessly until Closing time. Hela in a rare moment of generosity played waitress during the evening rush refilling coffee and Hot Chocolate to the seated patrons. May came in with a brightly wrapped package for the birthday boy and jumped into lending a hand with orders.

“What successful Day Little Loki.” Hela said before checking her phone.

“Thank you all for helping out on my opening day. I don’t think it would have been this successful with out you all.” Loki said going over to lock the door but was stopped when a young couple carrying crates came in. “I’m sorry but we’re closing up for the night.”

“Oh Loki, this is my Assistant Wanda. She is dropping off your gift.” Thor said making his way over to the couple.

“And her boyfriend Vision who is my assistant and dropping off your gift from me.” Hela finished joining the group.

“Vision? That’s an interesting name.” May commented.

“My Parents when to a lot of rock concerts and did inhale the smoke.” Vision laughed as he set his large crate on the floor and Wanda placed hers on the table.

“Open Thor’s gift first. Though I believe we had the same idea for a gift Thor’s is smaller than mine.” Hela smirked.

Loki was hesitant as both crates were animal carriers. What were his siblings thinking? He opened the smaller crate and out tumbled two tiny kittens. The orange tabby was pouncing on the black kitten who looked like he wanted a nap instead of playing kind of how he had Thor had been as children. 

“They are brothers from the same litter. Though they may be different in color they are Family. I wanted you know I am always thinking of you Brother.” Thor said watching Loki gently pick up the kittens and cuddled them to his chest.

“Well played Thor, but while your gift is for comfort, mine is for protection. Though he may be small now when he is full grown he will be a fierce protector.” Hela said opening the larger crate. Out stumble a ball of fur and long gangly legs. “This is an Irish Wolf hound from the best stock in Ireland. I have set up his training for after the New Year so you will have the best protection Baby Brother.”

“I am overwhelmed but thank you both.” Loki said kneeling next to the Puppy letting the animals meet and become family. This had been the birthday in his thirty years of life. Yes it would have been better if is mother was there but his brother and sister went out of their way to make this day special so he couldn’t deny what a great day it was. This year was not going to be a lonely Christmas like it had been in earlier years because now he had a part of Thor and Hela with him.

“Our thanks to you Vision, and Wanda for picking up the little rascals it kept Loki in the dark about the surprises.” Thor smiled shaking Vision’s hand and giving Wanda a one arm hug.

“It was our pleasure and surprise.” Wanda laughed. “I started laughing when Vision told me he had to pick up a puppy from Hela’s apartment. Then he laughed when I told him I had to pick up Kittens from Fandral’s place.” 

“I am just surprised we all managed to fit in Wanda’s Mini cooper it was rather a tight fit.” Vision chuckled. “Well Boss, good night and I will see you on the second of the new year.”

“Enjoy your Holiday and ignore any calls or messages from the Old Ox. I will not have the old man dictating when my employees may take their leave.” Hela declared. Though she worked for her father’s company Asgard Cyber Security she had her own offices and her own employees to take care of. They were not his to order about.

“Enjoy your Holiday as well Wanda the Gyms will all be closed until after the New Year as well. I am just going in tomorrow and Monday to finish up the year’s paper work.” Thor said waving off the couple.

“Thanks Thor, I’ll see on the second then.” Wanda smiled pulling her boyfriend out the door.

“Well I am going to take Peter home and then I’ll meet you Guys at Sakaar’s.” May said getting her coat then noticed that her nephew was busy wrestling with the puppy. “Come on Peter time to go.”

“Oh right! See tomorrow Uncle Loki, Uncle Thor, and Aunt Hela.” Peter gave them each a hug before grabbing is own coat and heading out the door.

“Shall we brothers? Let us settle the young ones down for the evening and head out to Celebrate.”

“Aye Sister, we shall.”

“Thor, Hela, before we go I just want to say thank you for making this the best Birthday in years. This day that I had mostly dread and I wish to forget, you have changed for me. So thank you both.”

“No thanks are necessary, Baby Brother we love you. Though we are far apart we are always close in thy heart.” Hela hugged Loki who had silent tears falling from those emerald eyes. Thor hugged them both squeezing them with his love. As snow fell upon the city the three siblings let the world pass them by as they stood as one.

A/N: Okay told myself I wasn’t goint to start a new story but the New Spider-Bun Plot Bunny came in Deleted Hawkeye-Buns story he was trying to write and wrote up this little Gem. Now Warning there are no Super heroes. There might be a hint of Lime in later chapters maybe a Lemon. Not sure but spider-Bun has Plans. I can Promise it is not as long as Child of Silence. New plot Bunny has a low attention span. Thanks for Reading. Reviews are Plot Bunny food.


	2. Walking around in a Winter Wonderland

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.

The God of Sweet Treats

By Angelwings Sorrow

Chapter 2 “Walking around in a Winter Wonderland”

The snow blanketed the city and you could practically hear the snow fall that’s how quite it was and it was driving Tony nuts. He should have gone to California where it was warm but he had project that still needed to be worked on. Tony wandered his penthouse unable to sleep due to nightmares of being back in that cave.

“Jarvis, Can you get me a large pot of coffee and have U bring to the Lab? I am going be working on the arm.”

“Yes, sir.” The AI replied as his creator left in the elevator.

Sometimes it sucked being a Playboy, genius, billionaire, yadda-yadda. You didn’t know who to trust that they were with you because of your money or you. Even those who you thought as family could be using you or waiting in the shadows for an opportunity to use you. His cousins Bucky and Sharon were the only family that he could trust. That’s why it made it so hard to talk to them and the visits strained. They saw right through Obadiah and what he was doing because he had blinded himself from the truth. Obadiah had raised Tony since he was ten-years-old when Howard gave up on him. 

Howard had impossible standards and while little Tony was a gifted genius it wasn’t enough to get straight A’s. Tony had to be perfect, perfect manners, perfect looks and perfect behavior. In short the perfect little robot. When he didn’t live up to those requirements Howard left him in Malibu with Obadiah and their butler Jarvis before taking his wife Maria with him and never spoke to the boy again. Maria was not a healthy woman so she was in and out of hospitals and couldn’t fight to see her son. In fact the car crash that killed them was because Maria had to go see a doctor because she had been ill that morning. 

So started the messed up life that made Tony Stark. Now here he was Christmas morning alone at 5 am working on the ‘I am sorry I should have listened to you’ gift for Bucky. He had wanted it to be done in time for Christmas but this was a bit over his head so he had to call to a doctor in Wakanda to see where he was going wrong. It had to be prefect because his cousin deserved the best. He already had the best husband and the best sister he should have the best arm even if he had the worst cousin in existence.

“J. are there any more muffins left?”

“There are four left and should that last until seven am at your present rate of consumption. You have had eaten nothing but blueberry muffins for four days now. Maybe you should have some sort of protein sir.”

“I should program you with taste buds because these beauties are heaven wrapped in a paper cup. Now send one down to go with this coffee and order more.”

“Sir, it is five in the morning on Christmas day the café is not open.” 

“Shit! Well maybe they open at human hours of operations. Put on Black Sabbath I need some thinking music.”

“Sir, Mrs. Coulson wanted me to remind you that Mr. Barnes and Mr. Rogers are expecting you for Christmas Dinner.”

“I told them maybe I’d show up. ‘Maybe’ does not mean ‘Hey Count me in! I’ll be there with bells on!’ at around noon call them and tell them I can’t come over I’m out of the country or something.” Taking some tools off the bench cautiously approached the arm.

“Yes sir. You have a video Email from Doctor Shuri and attached schematics as well.”

“Awesome let’s get to work then.” The music begun to blare and Tony lost himself in his work. 

XxXxXxXxXx

“Good morning my darlings I hope behaved while I was walking Fenris.” Loki greeted the Cats as he and the pup came in from the cold. He was close today it was Christmas morning and he had big plans to do a little of renovating. He had enough left over plexi-glass some brick to make a little room for in the café for them he wanted them to have a little play room where he and his costumers could watch them play. Today the Café was closed so he would let them run around while he sketched out how he wanted it to look.

“Well let’s go down stairs and have a bit a breakfast while I plan out your new play room.” The ginger kitten was up and jumping at the fringe of his scarf while the black kitten blinked at him sleepily from the top of the refrigerator. After taking off his thick pea coat and scarf he hung them up then gathered his tablet and the kittens while Fenris scrambled around his feet. He was going turn on the oven in the bakery to keep the down stairs warm and light a fire in the small corner fireplace in the café. This was the best Christmas he had in years even the loneliness was replaced by these little bundles of joy. His siblings truly understood him and while they couldn’t be with him when he needed him they left a little part of themselves he could hold on to.

“Here we go you three stay out here while I get breakfast going. How about some light Christmas music to celebrate the day.” Loki set the kittens down on the rug and his tablet on the table before turning on the radio. He would feed the little one first then whip up a batch of blue berry muffins once he got the coffee going. He was a nightmare with out his coffee and he would never subject his lovelies to his fowl temper.

He loved the smell of fresh bread and fresh muffins. His mother would always make him fresh muffins when he had a bad day at school. Frigga was never allowed to show open affection towards Loki so she did it subtle ways. Fresh Bread was always made for dinner and she always gave him an extra thick slice. Loki became enamored with baking because he could relive those tiny slivers of happiness.

“Woof, Woof, Bark, woof!”

“Fenris what are you barking at?” Loki placed the muffin tray on the wood island before heading to the show room. When he got to the front there seemed to be a half frozen man leaning against his store front door. “By the Norns! Are you crazy?!”

“Brrr….Frrr…zzzzing…” Loki heard the man chatter against the door. He quickly opened the door after shooing Fenris back and dragged the man in and sat him near the fire. The kittens instantly took residence on his shoulder warming the man’s neck and ears. Fenris plopped down on the man’s feet while Loki went to lock up the door and pull the shade down before some else wandered in.

“N-n-n-not f-f-f-far, m-m-m-my a-a-a-ass!” the man cursed.

“What are you doing out in below twenty degree weather without the proper winter gear? You could have died!” Loki scolded handing the man a hot cup of coffee.

“P-P-P-Pepper, s-s-said i-i-it w-w-wasn’t f-f-far, s-s-s-so I-I-I w-w-walked.” The man muttered before gulping down the hot liquid.

“You walked here in jeans, trainers and a leather jacket to a closed shop. You are an idiot, and I should call an asylum instead of the police.” Loki stared down at the shorter man arms crossed. Although he found the man slightly cute that did not make up for the man’s lack of common sense.

“I’ll have you know I am a certified genius. I know I have the paper work somewhere.”

“It is framed in your office at Stark Tower sir.” A voice called out causing Loki to jump back.

“What was that?” he glared watching the man take what looked like a cell phone but not one he has seen before.

“Oh this? This is Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, Jarvis for Short. It’s an AI I created years ago and he’s like my personal Assistant, butler and Nanny all rolled into one.”

“How old are you, that you need a Nanny?” Loki Snorted.

“Master Tony is thirty five years old as of May 29.”

“Thanks Jay. He didn’t ask you.” Pouted Tony.

“Wait a minute you said your AI’s name was Jarvis, right?” Loki asked as it hit him who he was talking to.

“Yeah, that’s right. Why?” Tony gave the tall handsome now laughing man a cautious look.

“You’re Muffin-Man Stark!” Loki chuckled. “Obliviously, Peter was wrong about your intelligence.”

“Muffin-Man? Peter? Oh yeah the delivery kid who brings the Muffins has a sharp mind. Took him only 15 minutes to solve the Rubik’s cube I had in the lab.” Tony remembered. He would have forgotten who Peter was if the boy hadn’t showed an interest in Science.

“So that is why he was late from that delivery. Well I’m not surprise he was distracted, you are a like minded individual or at least I thought you were. Peter wouldn’t go out in below zero weather on Christmas and if by some miracle his Aunt let him leave the apartment in such weather she would have made sure he was properly dressed.” Loki glared at the man.

“Where exactly are you from? Your accent is refined but not that snooty English lord tone. You sound like you swallowed a dictionary and probably know how to use a lot of the words as they should be used. So either you are from outer space and have watched Jane Austin films all your life or you went to one of those fancy boarding schools Howard would dump me in occasionally.” Tony rambled on as the shop owner poured him more hot coffee.

“Very astute Mr. Stark you could have been a profiler. Unfortunately it falls a tad short of the mark. My Family is from the Netherlands, while we are superior to the Britain’s it is not school where developed my speech, my mother is who cultured my expression and tone. I was never sent to boarding school and not for a lack of funds. My mother preferred me closer to home. I also prefer to read classic literature rather than sitting through the butchery that they call movie classics.” Loki stated as he took the Kittens from Stark’s shoulders. The man was warm enough now his didn’t need the earmuffs any more.

“Wooh, those were real cats? I thought they were ear warmers.”

“Next you will be telling me that my dog is a breathing blanket on your feet.”

“It’s not?” Tony looked down to see the sleeping puppy on his feet.

“I think that you frozen your brain on that stupid walk of yours. Did you really walk all the way here from Stark Tower?”

“Yes, Master Tony walked two point seven miles from Stark Tower to here.” Jarvis supplied. “Master Tony was warned of the temperature and the on coming Snow storm that will be in effect in approximately fifteen minutes. He still chose to walk here for five dozen blueberry muffins.”

“Five Dozen?! Why on earth would you need five dozen blueberry Muffins?” Loki looked at the genius as if he was insane.

“To eat of course I need something to last me through the New Year while I work on my projects. Besides it’s just me, J, U, and Dum-E in the tower and they don’t eat anything but internet cookies. The muffins and coffee keep me going until Pizzeria or Chinese places open and I can get delivery. So yeah better make that an even twelve dozen,” Tony smiled up at Loki.

“That can not be healthy.”

“You are Correct, sir. While Master Tony is healthy for a Thirty five year old man, prolonged diet of carbohydrates and starches and excess intake of dairy in the form of solid dairy products and the excess alcohol intake will cause a number of health issues in the next five to ten years. He will likely experience liver failure before high blood pressure and impotence from over weight…”

“Okay Jarvis you need a nap!” Tony blushed as he shut down Jarvis’ portable unit. “Sorry about that. You AI’s too much information being hooked up to the internet. I am perfectly healthy.”

“Yes, those conditions won’t take affect until five to ten years from now.” Loki smirked. “Why don’t you stay here and drink your coffee. I need to finish breakfast. You can stay here for now. I hear the storm starting.” Loki said starting to head to the kitchen.

“Hey, What’s your name? I mean you know mine, hell unless you live under a rock everyone knows my name, but what’s yours.”

“Loki Friggason, I own ‘Low-key Café’. Wait here I’ll be out in a bit then we will discuss your order Muffin-Man.” Loki nodded and continued on his way. Tony could not deny those long legs and rear-end made a pleasant visual to keep his blood pumping.

“Mew.” The genius turned to see the Black kitten sitting on the table staring at him.

“What? We just met I’m not that depraved.” The kitten continued to stare. Tony turned back to his coffee. “At least not when sober.”

XxXxXxXxXx

“That was delicious.” Tony leaned back patting his full stomach. Loki had made egg benedict, hash browns, a small fruit salad, Orange juice, and some blueberry muffins. He was stuffed and in glutton heaven.

“Thank you. It’s always nice to get feed back on my skills.” Loki smiled softly then leaned forward on his elbows observing his companion. “So Mr. Stark, why did you really come out in this terrible weather? my muffins aren’t that good to warrant such an outing.”

“I needed to get out. I felt a bit cooped up since I hit a road block in my project.” Tony huffed sitting up again. “But you’re wrong about the greatness of your cooking those muffins are phenomenal. I would walk ten miles in the snow for those beauties.”

“Hmm, well lucky for you, are not far from here but farther than you should be in what you are wearing. But I sense something else has driven you from your castle in the sky. Something that has to do with that bruised perhaps?”

“Do you always wax poetic or am I just lucky? No, this shiner was the end result of a failed test on said project.” Tony snorted. The ginger kitten decided to climb up his back. “Hey who’s that?”

“Chris, leave our guest a lone.” The baker smiled as the black kitten jump up on his lap. “Sorry about Chris, he is very playful and he seems to like you.”

“Yeah well that one doesn’t seem too fond of me.” Tony nodded to the black kitten who was once again staring at him while give Chris a scratch behind the ear.

“Tom? I think he’s like me reserving judgment till he gets the full story.” Loki stated bringing the cat up close for some cuddles.

“So how long have you had the kids? They are young and cute so can’t have been that long.” Tony asked looking over at Fenris rolling around be the fire with his tug rope and Kong ball.

“Some one is deflecting.”

“Contrary to popular belief I don’t like to talk about myself.” Tony shrugged. Oh Loki had seen that posture before. When he was a child he would often become reserved as he held in his pain.

“Okay let’s change the topic. You’re a supposed genius how about help me figure out how to make my children a play room.” Loki opened his tablet and showed some rough designs he had made to the genius.

“This is a dinosaur.” Tony scoffed at device.

“Well, some us don’t have access or the money to purchase the future. Now give me a hand.” 

“Fine,” the genius gave in and restarted Jarvis. “Hey Jarvis download these plans and pull them up on the 3D.”

“Yes sir.” Jarvis was laid face up on the table and lit up the space between two men with the 3D model of the plans.

“You got a nice set up but the kids weren’t in the plans so I think they are a real recent addition to the fam. So let see where we can make them a room of their own. Are these your supplies you’re working with?”

“Yes, they are left over from my renovations.”

“Hmm it might not be enough. Now to give them enough space but not lose seating, I suggest you redo the back of the café. Are you going to play the piano a lot?” Tony said as moved his pointer pen moving the digital furniture around.

“Not really, it was my mother’s she taught me how to play. I wanted to put it upstairs but my brother’s friends were just too busy to help out Thor’s little brother so I just left it here.” Loki shrugged. 

“Well after the New year I can help you with that. I got movers on speed dial with all the equipment I move in and out of the tower. Now you can put up a little bar here along the glass wall and people can coo over the little fuzz balls. Now this guy might not fit in there for long; he has big feet long legs he’s going to grow fast. Aren’t you Buddy?” Tony asked the puppy who came up and started to lick the visitor’s face. 

“Fenris is an Irish Wolfhound and indeed will get a lot bigger. He is signed up for training after the New Year. So he will be allowed to mingle among the customers when his training is complete.”

“Okay so we won’t have to worry too much about space then. Jarvis look up the best way to make this room a cat happy room.” Tony asked using his pointer pen to twirl the 3D image around. Chris pounce on the table and tried to swat at the hologram but had no luck, instead it continued spinning. “Hey, Ginger Snap that is not a toy.”

“Sir I have complied a list of optional designs as well as cat friendly toys and bedding that research proves is pleasing to felines.” Jarvis informed his creator. Tony picked up the orange kitten and put him back on his shoulders.

“Excellent, bring them up on screen and we’ll see which fits better in this space.” Tony ordered and he decided that he should add a few hi-tech features to help out the baker. After all why waste time cleaning out kitty littler when that can be automated to do itself? His time was put to better use making muffins.

“Hmm, I hope it won’t be too costly. I just opened the café not to long ago.” Loki muttered mentally going over his finances.

“No worries Reindeer Games I got you covered.”

“Reindeer Games? How on earth did you come up with that?” the Barker leaned back with his arms crossed.

“The helmet over the kitchen door way. Kind of hard to miss.” Tony shrugged as he continued to work on the plans.

“Helmet?” Turning his head in the direction of the kitchen he groaned at what he saw. How had he not notice that his oaf of a brother put it up when he was visiting, because it had not been there the morning of his opening. “I am going to kill Thor. That was not supposed to be hung up. It is not Reindeer antlers they are suppose to be the horns of a goat.”

“Goat huh? Naw I like Reindeer better Bambi. So what is that helmet anyways?” 

“It’s an ancient Viking Relic said to be used the God of Mischief. My Brother thought it funny to remind me of my namesake. The feather head.”

“Namesake? I don’t remember any thing out of math and science from school refresh my memory who your Namesake is.” smirked Tony setting down his laser pen to look at the handsome raven.

“My Step-father’s family has a tradition for naming their children either Old Norse Mythology or Old Norse warriors. I am Name after Loki the trickster God of Mischief and Magic. My brother is name Thor after the God of Thunder and my sister Hela after the Goddess of Death. We even have a cousin named Valkyrie.”

“Suddenly Tony, Bucky, and Sharon sound so dull and boring.” The genius chuckled.

“Very funny, Mr. Stark. I am glad you delight in my misery.”

“Call me Tony, Mr. Stark was Howard.”

“I think not, we have known each other only a few hours. I don’t think we are ready for such familiarity. I can’t stop you from using those ridiculous nicknames but I don’t have to respond to them.”

“Oh come on, a couple of hours is plenty of time to get to know one another. I mean you already know how old I am and when my birthday is. I expect at least a dozen muffins for my birthday next year by the way. I know you have a brother and sister and that you have two cats and a dog. You know I have two cousins and that I have an over informed AI. See we know a lot about each other.” Tony pointed out.

“True but we are far from nick names Anthony.” The purr in Loki’s voice sent shivers down the inventor’s spine.

“Ring, ring.”

“Sir, Master Rogers is trying to reach you.”

“Jarvis didn’t I tell you to send a message that I am not coming over?” Tony hissed at his phone/AI. 

“Master Rogers is insistent.”

“Fine put him on speaker.”

“Hey Tony where are you we’re about open presents.”

“I’m snowed in and stranded at a café Spangles. I can’t head over to Brooklyn today, Sorry.”

“Tony, what are you doing at a café on Christmas?”

“I wanted some Muffins. When I got here it was closed but the owner was Spell bound by my charisma that he opened the place just for me.”

“What he is not telling you, Mr. Rogers, is that he walked over two miles from his Tower wearing a thin tee-shirt, jeans, trainers, and a leather jacket. I found him half frozen on my doorstep.” Loki injected.

“Damn it Stark! Are you insane? You could have gotten hypothermia or frostbite. Where are you we’re coming to get you? The storm has passed and the roads are being cleared up now.”

“No you guys stay where you are I’m fine. No need to get your stars and stripes in bunch. I’ll call Happy later to come get me on his way back from his sister’s house. You, Frosty, and Sharon stay where it’s warm and drink up the cheer. I’ll talk to you guys in January.”

“Fine, we won’t come get you but I will be calling you tomorrow to check on you. Sir, thank you for taking in my Cousin-in-law. I know he can be a hand full.” Steve called out to Loki.

“It is fine Mr. Rogers. My Name is Loki Friggason, no need to call me sir I am probably younger than you. I will make sure Anthony waits for his ride in safety.”

“Thank you, again Mr. Friggason. Call you tomorrow Tony.” Then Steve hung up.

“So who was that?” Loki asked the genius who had his face buried in his folded arms.

“That is my cousin Bucky’s husband. The poster boy for the perfect soldier, husband and goodie two-shoe boy next door. Buck and I get along fine, I stay in Manhattan and he stays in Brooklyn. Cap tries to force these family get togethers to drive us insane.”

“Sound like he cares to me.”

“Yeah well it’s annoying. Normally I can usually get my best friend Rhodey to lie for me and say I’m with him and his Mom and sister but this year he’s in London because he’s stationed in England for the next two years. Lost my alibi for today and Pepper let them know that I was home alone for the Holiday. Bucky’s sister Sharon is still mad at me for ignoring her calls since Thanksgiving. So I know she wants to go a couple of rounds in their home gym. She works for the government and loves to break down doors and kick ass. She’s been kicking my ass since we were kids.”

“My sister is like that, but her favored target was my brother Thor.” Loki smiled in understanding. “So why have you been ignoring Sharon’s calls?”

“Yeah, so I got tricked into going to Thanksgiving dinner by her telling me, she had important news that she had to tell me in person. I thought she was ill or had a bad break up and need me to hold Bucky from killing the jerk. Turns out she got a new promotion and wanted to tell every one at once. She could have sent an email but no, I had to sit through eight hours of family togetherness before she told us.”

“Smart girl. She knew you would leave as soon as you knew of her announcement. So she waited until dark to tell you her news. I am sure she meant well.”

“She’s a bloody kiss up. Funny story when we were kids she had a crush on Steve until she caught him and Bucky making out in his car. She got over him real quick but still does what whatever he asks because she melts at those sad baby blues.”

“So you’re mad at her for making you go to a family dinner and she’s mad at you for ignoring her calls. Sounds like a nice circle you guys got going there.” Loki stated pouring them both more coffee. He smiled a little looking at the genius because was now sporting an orange fur hat. Little Kitten Chris had fallen asleep in the brown curly hair. “Are you going to keep it rolling through the New Year?”

“If I’m lucky the next fifty years.”

“That’s a bit childish don’t you think Anthony? You can’t avoid True Family forever.” Loki said petting Little Kitten Tom who decided to curl around his neck. “You can’t lie to me; I can hear your fondness for them in your voice. I believe that eventually you will call them and meet at least for a drink.”

“Are you Channeling your inner God that you can detect lies, now? Whatever Prancer. Look, I know you’re right but during the Holidays prefer to be as far away from blood relations as possible. You’re right though I’ll call Sherry-Berry and will go to a bar hash out our issues as we down a bottle then Happy will drive us home to sleep off the hangovers. I’ll call Buck and his hubby later but I won’t go over until I finish with my project.” Tony huffed and started to run his fingers through his hair but stop when he felt his furry new hat. “Why didn’t you tell me Ginger Snap made a nest in my hair? I know I have fabulous hair but it’s not bed material.”

“You have played with him all morning it’s time for Chris to take his nap.” Loki patted Fenris on the head. “You were correct when you said they are children. Children need love care and attention. All young children they need naps to stimulate their growth. It just so happens he finds your hair an acceptable place to nap.”

“True, well I guess there’s no reason to move the little cookie since I’m sticking around for awhile.” Tony chuckled drinking more of the hot liquid. “How did you come up with the names for the kids? I thought being a baker they would be all food related.”

“Please do give some credit. Do I look like the type of person to give my children ridiculous names? Chris is short for Christmas since I got him and his brother Tom close to Christmas. My sister named Fenris keeping with Norse Traditions hoping with a Hellhound name he would grow up to be a fierce protector.”

“Where did you get the name Tom from then? As you said you are not one to follow the over used common Tom Cat name. There’s a story there I can feel it.” The genius leaned in on his elbows his little fur hat undisturbed by the movement.

“Well it seems your cleverness has returned your brain must have thawed out. It’s a personal story and let’s leave it at that. Now let’s talk about your unreasonable order.”

“What unreasonable order?” Tony asked thrown off guard by the abrupt change of subject. 

“Your order of five dozen muffins. That ridiculous order.” the baker scoffed.

“I upped that to Twelve dozen remember and what so ridiculous about it? A man’s got to eat and there is nothing better than eating those delicious beauties while bringing my genius to life.”

“As much as I am grateful for the business, I must protest the damage you are doing to your health. Maybe compromise can be made to where I don’t feel like I’m killing you with my baked goods.” Loki sighed.

“You’re not killing me with muffins. I am perfectly healthy and your muffins are very nutritious.” Tony state affronted as he took a muffin from the plate between them. 

“That is correct. When analyzing the muffin I discovered it does provide adequate nutrients. At Master Tony’s current rate of consumption, I calculated the order of twelve dozen affects to his digestive system. He will suffer indigestion and constipation, followed by…”

“Ok J. we get the point. If you don’t want another nap you’ll stop over sharing about daddy’s health.” Tony blushed.

“You’re AI child seems to agree with me. So let’s make a deal Muffin Man Stark.”

“I thought we weren’t acquainted enough to use nick names, Reindeer Games?”

“Do you want Muffins or not?”

“Sorry, I’ll be quiet.” Tony held up his hands in surrender. He did not want to lose his muffin privileges. 

“As I was saying, I’ll make you a deal. You help me with my Project and I will pay you in Muffins but only one dozen a week and only if Jarvis let’s me know you have had three square meals a day.” Loki crossed his arms looking pointedly at the inventor.

“Oh come on, I’m busy,” Tony whined. “I don’t have time to sit down and eat a meal when I’m in the zone. You muffins are perfect to munch on when I am working in the labs. I create awesome tech when I am focused.”

“Focused you say? How focused are we talking about?”

“Well you know no more than the average guy.” Tony muttered into his coffee.

“I see, but Anthony Stark is not the average man though, is he? At least that’s what the news and gossip columns say. They make you out to be some kind of Iron Man.”

“Iron Man I like the sound of that maybe I should have that printed on my Business cards.”

“Hmmm, well I prefer the name Muffin Man, any ways that’s the deal take it or leave it.” 

“Fine, you win. If you weren’t the creator of those awesome ‘Can’t live without them’ muffins I’d have walked long ago.” Tony pouted and went to scratch the top of his head forgetting about his living hat. He stopped when he realized his hair was purring. “Wow he’s so quiet I forgot the little cookie was still on my head.”

“Well I’ll let you work on the designs while I get started on your first order. Then we’ll have a bite of lunch before we outline where their room is going to be.” Loki stood up and moved the sleeping kitten from his neck laying him on the back of the sleeping puppy.

“So if I eat all my meals today and my veggies can I eat my first dozen today?”

“No, but if you are good I will allow you to have dessert.” The smirk on the baker’s face was down right enchanting. Tony was definitely going to eat all his veggies and was looking forward to dessert. 

A/N: Another chapter finished. It’s been so hot that writing about snow is tricking the plot bunnies that it’s cooler than it is. Until next time Thanks for reading, Keep reviewing.


	3. Cousin Invasion

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.

The God of Sweet Treats

By Angelwings Sorrow

Chapter 3 “Cousin Invasion”

“Tony!” a loud shout caused the inventor to drop a heavy wrench on his foot.

“OW! SHIT! That hurt! Jarvis turn off the music.”

“Yes sir.” The Grateful Dead was suddenly silenced and Tony turned to the intruder.

“Has anyone ever told you to knock?”

“I did but how would you know if I did with the music blasting away.”

“What do you want Cap I am busy with important R&D. Shouldn’t you be off with the Hubby in Bermuda?” Tony rolled his eyes as he returned to his project glad he had the arm he was working on covered with a thick canvas to avoid it getting scratch up.

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. It’s a wonderful gift but it’s too much.” Steve said coming closer.

“Nonsense, you and Frosty deserve a nice Honeymoon since you had to elope in Vegas before you both had to deploy. But I don’t think that’s the real reason why you’re here is it?” Tony stopped working pulling the canvas over the rest of the arm and turning to his cousin in law.

“You’re right; I came here because Bucky, Sharon, and I are really worried about you lately. You went out in a snow storm on Christmas for Muffins!” The captain ranted.

“It was worth it. Not only did I get Muffins but I met the handsome God of Mischief. Speaking of which J, How many muffins do I have left?”

“You have Four Muffins left sir. You will be allowed your next muffin after dinner once you have eaten a full meal including the asparagus.”

“Yuck, who planned dinner?”

“Mister Friggason sent a complete Meal plan for the next two months and which restaurants deliver them.”

“Tony, isn’t Mr. Friggason the owner of the Café you went to?” Steve asked with a raised eye brow.

“Yeah, Reindeer Games felt that he would kill me with his muffins if I didn’t eat properly. So in order to get my weekly delivery of muffins, I had to agree to eating three square meals a day. Jarvis took it upon himself to lock the muffins away and will only give them out once I ate said meal.” Tony frown at the ceiling.

“And you agreed to this?” the blond Captain was trying to wrap his head around this strange deal where the ultimate prize was muffins.

“Well yeah his Blueberry Muffins are amazing. If I have to eat a little bit of veggies to get them it’s worth it. Now shouldn’t you be packing for your New Years get away?”

“Seriously Tony it’s too much but thank you. I think it will be good for Bucky to get away from here for a bit. The Private Island will allow him to relax without worrying about other people staring at him or having to pretend he’s alright when he’s still hurting. But what about Sharon?”

“Don’t worry about Sherry Berry; she said she’s coming over here and bringing the good stuff she stole from her boss’s office. Said since I pulled a shit move at Christmas she’s going to baby sit me until she has to go back to work. Jarvis has already sent Happy out to do the grocery shopping with a long list of what little cuz deems acceptable food. She’ll be here day after tomorrow once she is signs out of work.” Tony mutter going over to another station to tinker with the self cleaning cat littler box he designed for the Short Coffee and the Little Cookie. He also wanted to make some of the Clumsy Puppy but was not sure what yet.

“Good. It’s not healthy for you to lock yourself away for weeks to months on end.”

“Don’t worry so much Capsicle. In fact I have a project lined up for me outside the tower for at least a couple of days a week until it’s done. Not sure about the time line yet. So no worries on me being locked away for eternity.” 

“Really? That’s the first time I think you have taken a project out side the safety of your labs or the Tower for that matter. What is it? Energy, tech, or fundraising?”

“No. Why so nosy all of a sudden, Spangles?” Tony rolled his eyes before jumping back as the litter box began flinging the dry sand at him. He had his hands up to block the sand and shut the box off. “Okay not ready.”

“What is that, a litter box?” Steve walked over to the station Tony was working.

“Yes and No. I am trying to make a self cleaning box for the project. I think I need to find a different approach.” Tony turned to the computer and removed the scooping arm from the design. It would not do to have the box making a mess to distract the handsome baker from Muffin making. 

“Tony, are you feeling alright?” Steve looked to the genius in concern, because what Stark project needed a litter box.

“Yes, I’m fine. Can you just accept that and leave knowing that I’m alive and not self-destructing?” 

“Tony,” the Army Captain groaned rubbing his hands over his face. “Look we’re family and we all grew up together so I worry. I know you and Bucky are okay with this ‘Stay in your corners and only come out when I drag you’ but the rest of us want to show both of you, that you don’t have to be alone. We all care about you and just want you to be happy.”

“Look Steve, I know you care and you worry but I am fine at least for now. What Obadiah did fuck up my head I get that; I know I’ll always be fucked up…”

“Oh, Tony,”

“No let me finish. I should have listened to you, Buck, and Sharon. Hell even Rhodey told me he was up to something but I didn’t want to listen. Aside from Jarvis, he was the only Father I had. I needed to cling to the hope that I mattered to someone. When I was captured the veil was ripped from my eyes killing my trust in everyone around me. You and the others were the casualties left in Obadiah’s wake. I’m trying but I will never be okay, Steve. I don’t want to talk about it to some shrink that will sell my fucked up story to the highest paying tabloid. So I am working through it with my tech but I know it isn’t enough. Truth is on Christmas day I found something at that café. I don’t know what but when I went to bed that night I didn’t dream. First peaceful night I had in months.”

Steve was at a loss for words this was the first time ever that Tony had ever been this open with him ever. Even in their childhood Tony kept his heart and feelings hidden behind a sharp tongue and his bots as a physical shield. Something did happen at that café and the affect was only positive. Tony was talking and sharing with him, his least favorite person in the world. He was going to have to go to this café and see what started Tony on the healing path.

“Then I am happy you have found some peace. I’ll still worry but I think I can worry less seeing you quote Fine end quote.” Steve said making quote signs with his fingers.

“Thanks Cap. I’m working my way up to ‘Good’. So once you guys get back from your honeymoon we’ll all get together and I’ll show what I’ve been working on.” Tony gave the captain a pat on the shoulder and a short smile.

“Okay that sounds good. I can see you’re busy with your self-cleaning littler box so I’ll go knowing Jarvis has an eye on you. I’ll call you when we get back.” Steve hugged the reluctant inventor.

“Okay Spangles, you better get going or Bucky is going to think we ran off together.” Tony half heartedly hugged the tall blond back before shooing him out of the lab. He really wanted to finish the Arm he was close perfecting it. He ran the last specs over as well the last five videos of the tests emailed to Wakanda. Shuri assured him they would be able to clear out the minor bugs out before Bucky and Steve got back from their honeymoon.

“Sir, Captain Rogers has left the tower but wanted me to remind you to call them New Years.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now let’s get back to work and let the Dead rise.” Tony pulled the canvas back off the arm grinning as the Grateful Dead began to play.

XxXxXxXxXx

“Thank you, come again.” Loki smiled at the little old lady who was become a regular ordering tea and scones.

“Well Cousin, I never thought I would ever see the mischief maker of our youth become a stable dull business man.” A Smooth yet sharp edged to the accent.

“Valkyrie, what are you doing in New York? I thought you spent the winters at home in Australia to avoid the cold.”

“Yeah, well the bloke I was thinking of dating broke the nose of my best friend in a bar fight so I broke his nose. Then my boss insisted take my vacation time while everyone in the drunk tank sobered up and forget the whole thing. Hela let me borrow the family jet, said I could crash with you for the rest of Holiday.” Valkyrie shrugged.

“How gracious of my sister. Go sit down next to the play pen; I’ll be there soon with your cake and coffee. Then you are going to explain everything properly.” Loki pointed to the large circular plastic fence near the fire. Loki was surprised when delivery men showed up at his door the day after Christmas with the Extra-Large toddler play pen from Babies ‘R’ Us. There was a note attached to the order that read ‘Temporary Playpen for the kids. From Iron Man’ on the card, it made the baker snort in suppressed laughter.

“Make sure that the coffee is extra strong, because jetlag’s a bitch.” Valkyrie said as she sashayed to the open table. It was another ten minutes before Loki was able to let Peter take over since the crowd went down.

“So cousin, please explain what trouble you got into to land you on my door step.” Loki set the cake and coffee in front of the sulky woman. Valkyrie was the daughter of Odin’s sister Fryeja and her Aboriginal husband who lived in Australia working as Zoologists. She spent her youth in boarding schools as was custom for Odin’s family but Valkyrie never fit the straight and narrow good girl mold. She went to the college and Majored in Justice and Law Enforcement. Then immediately enrolled in the Australian Federal Police academy and had been kicking butt and taking names ever since. 

“After Christmas a few of my mates and I went to a bar that this guy that I was interested in was said to frequent. I was thinking of getting the hook up but needed a few rounds to loosen the mood. Well it turns out the bloke is a nasty drunk and punched my best friend Joey, in the face because his rugby team got fouled and Joey’s didn’t. So I laid the guy flat out shortly after the brawl started. I made sure to stay out of camera sight so my boss and the higher ups can’t write me up. Unfortunately the bastard had a mate that was more sober than the rest of them. The bloke couldn’t positively identify me to the Local Leos but it was enough to make my boss nervous. She was out with us that night; anyways she told me to take leave until my image is forgotten. Oh this is good. Are you slipping me drugs; because this is too good to be true.” Valkyrie moaned as she savored the dark chocolate of the Black Forest cake.

“Now you know me better than that, dear cousin. If I was drugging you, to finally find out where you hid Thor’s ‘Lamby’, I wouldn’t tell you.” Loki laughed. “Seriously though, you have got to stop getting into fights. There is only so many times you get a free pass before they will incarcerate you.”

“Yes I know. You have given me this lecture a thousand times over since we were kids.”

“And yet it has not taken root. Well I have spare room and you are welcome to it as long as you don’t mind my Lovelies waking you in the morning. Fenris is very excitable in the morning.” Loki smiled petting the soft adorable face poking out of the playpen.

“Hela really did it, she got you a puppy.” Valkyrie laughed.

“Yes and Thor got me kittens. They thought I was lonely and needed the company.”

“They’re not wrong Cousin. You have been alone since Tom died. He was your best friend and protector. You haven’t had that type a relationship since high school.” The AFP officer eyes soften at the pained look on the baker’s face.

“Yes Poor Loki, the weak pathetic bastard son of Frigga and easy target. I swear you all are making too much out of my sad little life. Yes I miss Tom, I won’t deny it but I can’t dwell on it or I will never move beyond my grief. I do in a way feel responsible for his death. I told him to back go to the prom in the gym instead of staying in the Library with me hiding from Victor. If he had stayed with me, then he wouldn’t have been there when Kaecilius and Stephen got into a fight. Tom ever the peace maker didn’t see Kaecilius had a knife and step right into to protect Stephen.”

“Someone was going to die that night. Kaecilius was high as fuck that night on Dormammu. It took the entire football team to wrestle him to the floor until the cops got there. It was no way your fault.” Valkyrie had been there that night having ditched her boarding school for the weekend to be Loki’s date for the junior prom. She literally dragged the teen out of the house saying that he needed to get out and experience life. She saw the whole fight go down. 

“I know, and I keep him in my thoughts. In fact I name this little on after him.” Loki scooped up the mewing black kitten who was tired of being his brother’s play toy. “This is little Tom he has green eyes just like Tom.”

“You both have green eyes but yours are a deeper jeweled green. So it’s Fenris and Tom anyone else I’m going to be rooming with?” Valkyrie smiled as gave the black kitten a scratch behind the ear.

“Just Chris, he is Thor in kitten form always wants to play. He won’t let Tom sleep.” Loki set Tom on the table.

“Excuse me, Mr. Friggason; I am Captain Steve Rogers I was wondering if I could talk to you.”

“Of course, please pull up a chair.” Loki smiled at the nervous looking blond.

“Oh yes tall blond and handsome, we are more than willing to speak with you.” Valkyrie grinned looking the captain up and down.

“Down Cousin, stop scaring the poor man, besides he’s married. Please ignore my cousin she is suffering from jetlag. Ow! Chris, sweetie no jumping off of Fenris it isn’t nice.” The baker scolded the orange kitten who used the puppy’s head as spring board to try and get to the table top but missed and was now hanging by his claws off of Loki’s sleeve.

“Oh let me get him, before little guy hurts himself.” Steve scooped up the kitten before it ripped one of its delicate claws. He went to place it on the table but the kitten dug its claws into his jacket and began to purr. “Okay little buddy I got you.”

“Damn, why are all the good ones Married or taken?” The AFP agent cursed. “So Captain are you a Local Leo or for Flag and Country?”

“U.S. Army Ma’am, and so is my husband. That’s why I’m here if fact. I wanted to thank you, Mr. Friggason for looking after Bucky’s cousin, Tony. I hope he didn’t cause you too much trouble it was Christmas day after all.”

“It was no trouble Captain Rogers. Anthony was able to help start designs for a play room for my Lovelies so they have more room then this pen.”

“Wait, back it up Mischief, you had someone over on Christmas day? Why didn’t anyone text me they were serving snow cones in hell?” 

“Ignore Valkyrie she has some mental issues that need to be worked out.” Loki glared at his cousin. 

“No, you can’t talk you way out of this one Mr. Silver-tongue. I know for a fact since you were 17 and left home you have always spent Christmas day alone. Once when Thor and I tried to surprise you on Christmas morning once and we heard you jump out you window and ran down the fire escape. So who is this Mystery man you let in to your Sanctum?” 

“I thought Tony was bad when it came to avoiding family holidays. Did you really jump out a window to avoid seeing your family?” Steve asked. He couldn’t believe that Tony managed to find someone as anti holiday as himself.

“It’s not as dramatic as she makes it sound. I was a moody teenager.” Loki waved the incident off ignoring his cousin’s snort of laughter. “Anyways, Anthony arrived half frozen on my store front door while I was making breakfast for me and my Lovelies. Fenris was first to notice Anthony almost blue against the door. I brought him and scolded him for his stupidity. Then the storm hit, so I thought it was better I kept him in the Café until it passed. I made sure he was warm and well fed until his bodyguard came and fetched him home. We passed the time with idle chatter and working on the play room. Construction will begin on the third of the New Year. Nothing else happened.”

“You really made an impression on Tony. Jarvis said he is following your diet to the letter.” Steve commented observing the micro expressions of the baker. He saw a bit of shock that was quickly hidden as well as a tiny blush dusting his cheeks.

“Well that’s good. He wanted to order twelve dozen blueberry muffins. Jarvis explained the effects of rapid consumption of my baked goods on the stupid man leading to severe health issues. So I made a deal with Anthony and limiting his blueberry muffin in take. Jarvis lets me know at the end of each week if Anthony is eating properly and I send him one dozen muffins to last him the week. I will not have the stupid Muffin Man dying because of my cooking.” Loki said absently petting Fenris’ head that was laying contently on the baby pen. Chris got tired of cuddles and jumped out of the Captain’s arms and on to the table where his brother was sleeping. The ginger kitten pounced on to the sleeping Tom and both tumbled on to Valkyrie’s empty frosting cover plate.

“These two are just like you and Thor.” Valkyrie laughed barely moving her coffee out of the way. They are going to need a bath and I am going to need another slice of cake.”

“Would you like anything Captain Rogers?” Loki asked trying to get pick the messy kittens without getting messy himself. Yeah not working out the kittens were covered in the frosting.

“Please call me Steve. I should get going but I have time for a coffee before I head home.” Steve smiled seeing the young kid from the counter bring over a busing bin over to their table. Loki smiled in relief and placed the messy kittens in the bin.

“Peter would get Steve a cup of coffee and my glutoness cousin and other slice of Black Forest cake extra cherries. I need to clean up the mischievous pair up.” 

“I can do that Uncle Loki. MJ showed me how this summer when she worked at PetSmart. She was the best groomer all three months.” Peter rattled off.

“Very well I’ll take them upstairs and leave them in the bathtub for you. I’ll be right back after I clean myself up. So hurry with our guests’ treats.” Loki took the bin with him up to the apartments leaving Valkyrie and Rogers alone.

“Coffee and cake coming up.” Peter jumped quick to work.

“So Captain who is this cousin of yours that has my cousin all smitten.” The dark skin female gave her companion a sharp glare.”

“Tony is my husband’s cousin but we all grew up together. Tony, well he’s complicated. He’s a man who has all the money in the world yet nothing at all. I went by to check on him this morning and what I saw got my curious. He was the same science crazy genius working in his lab but he was a tad bit calmer. He said after coming here he slept for the first time in months. I had to find out why.”

“Here you go Mr. Steve and Cousin Val.” Peter set out the fresh coffees and cake before running off again.

“I swear I don’t know where Peter gets his energy, he’s always on the go. He’s been a blessing to our family. Loki is very solitary and probably would not have hired any outside help for this place. Peter is different though because he is practically family having been half raised by Loki. It’s the only reason he let him work here. So when you say he let a stranger in his world I have to wonder what is so special about this Muffin Man.” Valkyrie glared.

“I see that we may be reading different books but on the same page. Tony is the same way. He doesn’t let anyone he hasn’t know for at least ten years in to his circle. Trust me I had to fight for my place in his life and I grew up with him and married his cousin. I think there is a bit more to their story but they’re not talking. Either way they both found a bit of calm in that Christmas Storm.”

“That is all well and good, but if this Tony guy hurts my little cousin, I will feel no guilt in breaking the bastard in to a million pieces.” Valkyrie stated then stabbed her cake with her fork.

“Tony can pull off the self-centered bastard act a bit too well and if he does hurt your cousin I’ll hold him down for you. But I don’t think we need to worry about Tony, because when I left the tower he was working on a self cleaning litter box. It took me by surprise because Tony doesn’t have a cat or a pet that needs one. So whether he knows it or not he is intrigued by your cousin. It’ll be nice to see where it goes. It might be what they both need as long as we can observe so no one gets too hurt.”

“Well Yank I can agree to that. You got me here for the next three weeks until Boss calls me home. I got his brother and sister on speed dial.”

“Why would Captain Rogers, need to know that, Valkyrie?” Loki’s voice made the two conspirators jump a little. 

“I was telling the yank here that we Vikings throw the best parties and we can hook him up for the New Year.”

“As nice as that sounds I have to pass. For Christmas Tony set Bucky and I up with a two weeks in Bermuda on the Privet Stark Island. Our plane leaves tonight. But if you’re still in town when we get back I’ll bring Bucky by. I should be getting back to help him finish packing. I should bring him a treat since I’ve been gone all morning. Do you have any recommendations?” Steve gave Loki his most winning smile.

“From what Anthony has told me you are a humble sweet eater and you wait for after dinner to indulge. So for you I suggest Apple pie I made some fresh this morning. Also Anthony made sure to tell me that his cousin was a sweet thief mostly stealing anything cream filled and yes he made a crude innuendo. So I suggest éclairs or our chocolate chip cannolies.” Loki smirked at the unasked question in the captain’s face.

“Sounds great I’ll take a slice of the pie and three of each for Bucky. How much do I owe you for that and the coffee?” Steve asked getting out his wallet.

“Nothing, it’s on the House. You deserve something for surviving a childhood with Anthony. Did he really hack your college to play video of you singing footloose in your underwear at a football game?”

“I guess I should be thankful he told you about one of his milder pranks, but yes he did. The other team was laughing so hard that it allowed me to run pass them and score the winning touch down.” Steve blushed.

“I take it back. You don’t deserve pie you deserve a medal and a parade in your honor.” Loki laughed. “Wait right here and I’ll return with your order.”

Valkyrie waited until her cousin was out of hearing range before she whispered to the captain. “Give your phone I’ll put in my cell info and that way we’re always in the loop.”

“Sound like a plan. I know Bucky acts like he doesn’t really care but I know he is worried about Tony.” Steve agreed and handed over his phone. Once the exchange of info was made Loki reappeared with a to-go bag in hand.

“Here you are one half apple pie, three éclairs and three chocolate chip cannolies. Also threw in a couple of sandwiches and large helping chicken soup. Something healthy to eat before you fly. I know for a fact airplane food is terrible.”

“Really Mr. Friggason this is too much.” Steve was blown away by the man generosity.

“Nonsense, and call me Loki. Don’t forget to eat all the soup it’s very chilly today.”

“Alright, I’ll do that. I will bring Bucky here once we get back. I know he’ll love to see your puppy he has soft spot for dogs.” Steve smiled giving Fenris a pat on the head before standing up and shaking Loki’s hand. “It was nice meeting you Loki and you to Miss Valkyrie.”

“It was a pleasure meeting you as well. You are more than welcome to return. Safe travels to you and yours.” Loki waved the captain goodbye and after he left the baker turned on his Cousin. “So Valkyrie what were you talking about with Anthony’s in-law?”

“We were just chatting I told you.” The Australian native did not pull off the innocent look.

“Never play poker cousin you are a horrendous liar. Do you forget my namesake Valkyrie? While his reputation is dubious at best I take pride that I have developed some of his talents. He was the God of Lies and the silver tongue, a master of deception. So I too have made it my mission to hone my skills of human behavior and body language; not only can I detect lie I can weave them as well. So Cousin what were the two of you talking about?” Loki leaned in noticing perspiration forming on the agent’s forehead.

“I always said you should come home and work for me. You would kill it in interrogations. While I am indeed intimidated by your tactics Cousin, I’m not saying a word other than I made a new friend.” Valkyrie sat back arms crossed.

“Fine Play your game, I have work to attend to Peter is busy with cleaning the daring duo. Stay out of trouble and we will speak of this more tonight.” Loki glared before returning to the line of customers that had recently formed.

“What ever you say cousin, just keep sending me that magic cake!” Loki didn’t respond other than flipping his cousin off.

XxXxXxXxXx

“Greetings Miss Sharon, your rooms are ready and groceries have been delivered.”

“Thank you Jarvis. Do I have to cleanout any old take out turn Science experiments?” the Blond FBI agent knew her cousin’s atrocious eating habits and the waste of food that turned into a life of its own.

“Actually the refrigerator has been cleaned out prior to your visit. Sir has filled it with healthy snacks and a food safe to store his Blueberry muffins.” The AI informed the Agent. 

“So Steve was right; he found someone to get him to eat better. Did who ever it is get him to cut lab hours?”

“Not yet, but I have found away to enforce proper sleep time. Right now, Sir is in the zone and almost finished with his biggest project.”

“Then take me to the lab I need to drag his sorry ass up stairs in time for New Years.”

“Of course, Ms Sharon.” The AI took the Sharon to the Stair level. Tony was paranoid about everything after his kidnapping and created special floor made of stairs that go this way and that way and had optical illusions inspired by the Movie Labyrinth. Only those close to Tony knew how to navigate the floor to access the lab. Only those close had a palm print access to the penthouse. Tony made sure he was secure.

The first thing that hit Sharon was the blaring sound of AC/DC Highway to Hell. Rolling her eyes she opened the door and signal Jarvis to cut the music and was then assaulted by the lesser known singing talents of Tony stark.

“I’m on the Highway to Hell! On the Highway to Hell! I’m on the Highway to Hell!” Tony suddenly stopped and jumped at hearing his own voice. “J! What gives I was in the zone!”

“No you were on your way to be coming deaf!”

“Sherry Berry! When did you get here?” Tony ran over and hugged the blond. He will deny until his last breath but he really missed his Sassy cousin.

“Just got in Tones. Is that what I think it is?” Sharon asked her eyes focus on the project behind him.

“Oh yeah it is! I was just finishing up the last of the internal programming and syncing it up with the neural implants. When Frosty gets back I’ll present it to him but it’s up to your brother whether he accepts or not. He might not be mentally ready for the arm but when he is I want him to have the best.”

“Big Brother is stubborn but I know when he’s ready he’ll love it. Tony as much as I love the new car you got me for my birthday and you doing this for Bucky; you got to stop apologizing.” Sharon said softly looking into those expressive brown eyes.

“Hey, I got you that car because you were attacked by a mugger at a mini-mart and your dinosaur of a car didn’t have a panic button! Not to mention how many times it broke down on you.” Tony protested.

“To be fair it was a great car for undercover work when I was fresh out of the academy.”

“I don’t care; you are a BAU agent now and need reliable wheels. Also stop profiling me.” 

“I don’t need to be a profiler to see what you’re doing, Tony. You’re my family, you and Bucky, and Steve. I know you and what these gifts are saying. There is nothing to be sorry for. He was a monster that preyed on a young boy’s grief and pain. Then when you became a man you were no longer controllable and he tried to get rid of you. Again this was not your fault because you wanted to believe in him and you trusted him. Yes we saw it and tried to warn you but you loved him. He was the only father you had when Howard left with your mom. We don’t blame you for ignoring us because we understand and we love you. You will have to forgive yourself someday because we already did.” Suddenly she had her arms full of shaking Tony. At the same time it wasn’t Tony but little Tones who had been repressed for far too long.

Tony didn’t know what to do with the emotions coursing through him. He use to be able to hold in these emotions letting the sarcasm cover his pain and hold others back. Now his defenses had been weaken, but when? The Café. When he got home from the café he had a peaceful night sleep for the first time he dream of nothing he felt so light, but why? They didn’t talk of anything too personal just childhood anecdotes and laughing over the kittens and puppy. How did that leave a crack in his defensive wall around his pain?

“I can hear the wheels in your head turning Anthony Edward Stark; stop thinking just let your self feel for once. It’s just you and me here no one else.”

“Can’t, I’m not suppose to.” Tony buried his face in his taller cousin’s shoulder.

“That’s just Howard talking. He’s gone, he can’t hurt you anymore.” Sharon hated Uncle Howard with a passion. He fucked up Tony for the first ten years of life making him the perfect target for Obadiah. She held the genius and let him calm down naturally.

“Thanks Sherry-berry, I’m okay now.” Tony released his hold and stepped back. 

“You’re welcome what else is family for? We can be your rocks in a storm if you let us.”

“Don’t plan on going into anymore storms. I don’t think I’ll be able to finish this tonight; I lost my groove.” Tony rubbed his hand over his face rubbing away the lingering emotions.

“Good cause I am going to going to cook my mother’s famous crab cakes and two thick T-bones on the grill. Then we are going to crack open a bottle of champagne and ring in the New Year.” Sharon smiled.

“Okay that sounds good. Jarvis lock down the lab for the night. I got my date for the night.” Tony placed the canvas over the Arm, then linked arms with Sharon.

“Oh, what a treat, I got a date with Tony Stark.” The FBI agent laughed. “Come on date we got all night and can’t party on an empty stomach. Jarvis told me that the frig is fully stocked, along with food safe?”

“Hey I have to protect my Blueberry Beauties. I only got one left until tomorrow. Hey J, did you send Reindeer Games my progress report?”

“Yes sir, and Mr. Friggason said he would drop them off tomorrow night when he is free.” The AI replied.

“Damn no muffins all day tomorrow.” Tony pout as the left the stairs floor and hopped on to the elevator heading to the penthouse.

“They must be some muffins if you are pouting.”

“They are heaven in a paper cup, and no I am not sharing with you.” 

“Okay keep you muffin I don’t want it. What I want to know is more about this Mr. Friggason.” Sharon prodded as they entered the main floor.

“Maybe, Maybe not, we’ll see tomorrow if he makes an appearance with my muffins. While you are making dinner I need to take a shower been on a roll for the last three days. Don’t worry Jarvis said he would with hold my muffins if I didn’t get at least six hours of sleep a night.” Tony smirked and a dreamy look came over his face as thought of the Muffins and the handsome baker in that order as he practically skipped to his room.

The Profiler gave her cousin a calculating look, but said nothing. Tony was happy for the first time ever. Sharon didn’t think that Tony knew it yet because let’s face it he has been emotionally stunted his entire life. But when her short cousin spoke of Friggason it was like all his worries melted away and he was happy. She would have to see this man to get a read on him. So far she was just going by the raving reviews of Steve; which wasn’t much, because Steve liked everybody. Hopefully tomorrow she would meet this mysterious man and see what kind of man brought peace to Tony Stark.

A/N: Yay another chapter done! Spider Bun still has the laptop while the other plot bunnies are crying writer’s block. I’ll keep poking at them to try and get them back on task. Until then Thanks for Reading and Keep Reviewing. Plot bunnies need food.


	4. The Breakfast Club

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.

The God of Sweet Treats

By Angelwings Sorrow

Chapter 4 “The Breakfast Club” 

Sadly Loki did not make an appearance on New Years’ day. He sent the muffins up via the delivery elevator designated for small packages. Jarvis relayed that Loki had said he guests and could not leaving them for too long for deliveries. That had put a pout on the inventor’s face for a good hour and a half; until Jarvis informed Tony that the baker had been generous in his delivery and sent two dozen Blueberry Muffins with a note that read ‘Do not to over do it Iron Man signed God of Mischief’. The genius was bouncing around the penthouse after that.

“So, I head back to DC on Saturday morning, Fury gave me an extra two days for successfully stealing his Jack Daniels without getting caught. Those who did get caught were on call and had to do half duty during the holiday. Oh, and Grant the over confident dick head that he is got caught red handed. Now he’s babysitting Fury’s cat while he’s in the Hawaii with the Misses.” Sharon smirked taking her place next to Tony on the couch.

“Ha! I know that ass couldn’t find his way out of a wet paper bag. Cool you got extra time off, now you can go with me to the café. I promised to start the renovations on the third but we can go tomorrow and get lay of the land. You’ll get to see the kids in person.” Tony smiled.

“Like you haven’t shown me a ton of cat pictures already.”

“Didn’t I show you the Puppers? We can’t have that!” Tony pulled out his phone and brought the pictures of Fenris rolling around on the café floor with his toys and kittens.

“Tones I have seen them all enough!” Sharon laughed pushing the phone away from her face. “So did you fix the litter box problem or is it still flinging sand?”

“I fixed it. I decided on a shifting method. It will sift out the clumps and waste then deposit it in to a trash bin before the lid seals the top to keep in the odor in allowing it to be emptied just twice a week. It would have been one week but there are two kittens. Anyway it allows for more muffin making time.”

“Muffins, muffins, muffins, god Tony you’re obsessed with Muffins! Am I going to have to call Sam and get you into rehab?” the Profiler rolled her eyes at the mad man who was her cousin.

“No, they are just that good. So has the old married couple text you back?”

“Not yet, but last text I got last night said Bucky was finally relaxing and that Steve got a bit of a sunburn on his face and shoulders.” 

“Ha! I bet he was too busy to remember the sunscreen.” Tony fell off the couch laughing.

“EW! I do not want to think of Steve and my brother like that. You are a sick man.” Sharon pushed the genius off the couch. Even though she got over her crush for Steve, she did not want to think of him and her brother having sex.

“Hey, abuse! Jarvis are you recording this?” Tony laughed from his spot on the floor and it warmed Sharon’s heart. It had been a long time since she heard him laugh like that. 

“Knock it off you nut. Now tell me more about the baker. Steve said his cooking is amazing and Buck already wants to go there once they are back.”

“The Capsicle went to my Café?” Tony was sitting up on his knees in surprise. “How did he even know where to go? I didn’t even tell him the name of the cafe.”

“Jarvis. Steve wanted to go in person to thank the guy for saving you from your stupidity. Seriously Tones you went out in a snow storm for Muffins. We have a right to thank the guy.” 

“Yeah well they are really good Muffins.” Tony pouted. “J. I am going to send you to Community College if you tell my secrets again.”

“Of course sir.” The AI all but sighed as he had heard this threat before.

“Hey, focus Tony. Tell me about the baker.” Sharon nudged her cousin the shoulder.

“His name is Loki and he just opened his café a few days before Christmas. One of my employees has a nephew named Peter. He’s as smart as a whip that kid. Anyways he made a delivery to the lower SI offices where Pepper managed to snag a muffin. She then brought it up to my lab and graciously offered me a bite.” Tony ignored the mumbled ‘I seriously doubt it was voluntary’ comment and continued his speech. “One bite I was hooked. Loki is a gifted cook. He made this awesome breakfast which I am sure was not on the menu, I can tell you now it was better than all of the five stars restaurants I’ve ever eaten at. The café is cozy like a warm wooly blanket you just feel safe and calm. We spent the morning getting to know each other and playing with the kids. Eventually the Little Cookie decided to nest in my hair for a nap. The Short Coffee doesn’t seem to like me too much; he’s always staring at me. Like this.” Tony pulled up the picture of Tom staring at the camera. 

“Tony it’s a kitten I doubt he is forming deep opinions about you. I will admit he is adorable glaring at you like that.” Sharon smiled sipping her coffee.

“I don’t care how cute he is, that Short Coffee is judging me. He’s like a little lie detector.”

“Did you try and lie to a kitten? That must be a new low for you.”

“I didn’t lie to a kitten! I just told him that his assumptions were off the mark.”

“Tony it’s a cat. Are you telling me that this little tiny cat actual said something that you had to correct its probably accurate opinion of you?” Sharon was now doubled over laughing so hard dropping her now empty mug.

“No that would be impossible cat’s can’t talk. Oh laugh it up Sherry Berry, but I’m telling you, that cat can see into your soul.”

“Okay I believe you.” The FBI agent calmed her laughter down to little giggles. “We’ll see them tomorrow and I protect you from the judging kitty.”

“You’re mean.” Tony pouted. “All kitten aside, Loki is really great just wait and see.”

“Okay we’ll see, now it is two in the morning if we are going to the Café for breakfast then I want a few hours sleep, come on time for bed.” Sharon stood up and pulled Tony to his feet. “Jarvis shut the floor down and be sure the lab is locked down so Mr. Genius here doesn’t try and sneak down there a fiddle with his projects.”

“Of course Miss Sharon.”

“Come on, Sherry- Berry, you’re turning into Aunt Peggy.” Tony whined as he was pushed towards his bedroom.

“Aw, that’s the nicest thing you have ever said to me Anthony. Shall I tuck you in and sing you to sleep?” Sharon asked sweetly in a British accent.

“Stop that! You sound like her too.” The genius shivered before dashing the rest of the way to his room ignoring his cackling cousin.

XxXxXxXxXx

“I swear your sister is evil.” a very hung over Valkyrie moaned as she slumped into the open chair at the empty café table.

“Brother please say you have your special Potion.” Thor whined taking the seat next to his cousin.

“Cousin, Brother why the long faces? I think our New Year’s celebration was a rousing success!” Hela smiled as she walked in to the café looking fresh as a daisy. They had spent the past two days catching up and doing drinking games; only Loki and Hela were left standing by the end of it. “Thank you for a lovely time Baby Brother but I must get to the office. The Old Ox tends to make his rounds early after the holidays to try and catch lazy workers off guard. As if I was ever one of those lazy louts.”

“Of course you’re not, it was my pleasure Sister to host you all.” Loki gave Hela a hug and kiss on the cheek before handing her a To-go bag. “There is a breakfast sandwich for your ride to work and a roast Beef Sandwich for your lunch with some éclairs for dessert. I also filled your tumbler with your favored Carmel Latte.”

“This is why you are my Favorite. Thank you for the treats I will call you later. Later Thor I’ll have Vision tell Wanda you won’t be in today and maybe tomorrow. It was good to see you Valkyrie; we must have dinner before you leave. Call you later.” And then the CEO was gone.

“How does she do it? I swear she drank more than both of us combined.” Valkyrie glared at the door that was still swinging.

“Never drink with the Goddess of Death because she relishes in taking the souls of the weak.” Loki smirked and placed two glasses with a disgusting looking mixture in front of the suffering pair.

“Do I even want to know what is in this glass?”

“No, you don’t, but trust in Loki’s Potion skills as they have always come to my rescue.” Thor stated before pinching his nose and swallowing to concoction down. “Wow! I can feel working already.”

“Crickey, fine anything to stop the pounding.” The suffering Australian gave in and copied cousin’s example. Her eyes were opened wide and she could feel instant relief. “Woah! Loki you are genius.”

There was an amused chuckle from the baker as he clear the glasses and set coffee before his two recovered relatives. “Of course, I am, cousin. I have spent all my spare time honing my potion skills to save my hung over relations. As soon as your stomachs have settled I will bring you breakfast.”

“Yeah! Sherry-Berry, we made it just in time for breakfast!” Loki froze at the sound of the voice. 

“Anthony?” turning to the door he saw the Muffin man in the flesh with a tall blond who looked a bit embarrassed but unsurprised.

“Hey Reindeer Games, I brought my cousin here for your awesome cooking and I am here for the Muffins.” Tony strolled up smiling taking off his sunglasses.

“You can not have eaten all those muffins in one night.” Loki rolled his eyes at the cute but annoying man.

“Sir, has only eaten two muffins since the delivery, Mr. Friggason. I allowed him to eat one yesterday and one this morning. I have made sure that they are still locked up in the refrigerator safe.”

“Thank you Jarvis. Refrigerator safe? Do you really have such little self control, Anthony?”

“Those muffins are irresistible. J, what have I told you about telling all of daddy’s secrets?” The genius glared at his phone/Jarvis portable unit.

“You told me that I should not offer unnecessary information to the Pretty Baker.”

“Okay, nap time Jarvis.” Tony coughed trying to the hide his blush. “Hey Loki, I’d like you to meet my cousin Sharon. She’s Bucky’s little sister and an FBI Profiler don’t hold it against her.”

“Anthony you’re rambling. Welcome Sharon, this is my brother Thor and my cousin Valkyrie. Please sit and I’ll get breakfast started.” Loki pulled out a chair for the agent.

“Saw the close sign, Lokes, you still closed for the holiday?” Tony asked pulling a chair up to the table.

“Yes but since we start work on the play room tomorrow I will open my pick up window that Thor put in for call-in orders. So I’ll still be open while construction is under way.” Loki smiled and disappeared into the kitchen. 

“Hey where are the kids?”

“Kids? My brother has no children.” Thor said confused on where the smaller man got the idea Loki had children.

“My cousin means the kittens and puppy. He’s like, showed me a million pictures of them.” Sharon rolled her eyes.

“I see. Well Tiny Chris and Tom up stairs with Fenris. We were not well this morning and thought they would be happier upstairs.”

“You mean we would be happier. The Terror Trio were up to no good this morning at the crack of dawn running this and that way with Fenris bumping into all the furniture being as loud as they could. They are definitely the children of the Chaos God.” Valkyrie sniped.

“I take it you were ringing the new year with a bang? Tony did too despite being stuffed with homemade crab cakes.”

“Hey, quit picking on me first Jarvis now you.”

“Hey Uncle Thor did you get a new car? There is a shiny red Hummer parked outside.”

“No Peter Piper that would be my car.” Tony turned and smiled to the kid who just walked in the door.

“Mr. Stark! Happy New Year.” The teen smiled as he practically skipped over to the Adults at seated at the table.

“Happy New Year, kid I told you to call me Tony. Hey, since Loki is busy making breakfast, do you think you can get me and my cousin a cup of coffee?”

“Sure thing Mr. Stark.” Peter was off and running.

“So you’re the cousin to the tall blond and married.” Valkyrie stated taking a deep drink of hot coffee.

“Cousin in law actually. Bucky is my cousin and Steve is his arm candy.” Tony smiled only to be hit on the back of the head.

“Anthony Edward Stark, Steve is more than arm candy and you know it. We all grew up together; Tones here would spend summers in Brooklyn with me and my brother James a.k.a. Bucky and little Stevie from down the street. They were just meant to be together. Made Tony here nauseous with how sweet they were in their denial phase. When we grew up Buck finally got up the courage to ask Steve out. They both enlist in the army and managed to stay together, but when they got order to deploy they ran off to Vegas on Tony’s jet and got married.”

“I told you they stole the jet I didn’t let them run off. It runs in the family I heard you commandeered the FBI’s jet to be there.” Tony snarked back.

“So, my boss owed me a favor. I know you bought out the Restaurant at Creaser’s Palace for the reception.”

“Hey they needed a place to celebrate their wedded bliss. Anyways I was there to pick up my plane that they stole; I just hung around for the booze. Thanks kid.” Tony took a big gulp of the fresh coffee Peter had set before him. 

“That’s really telling. Thor this is the Mystery guy Loki let in on Christmas day.” Valkyrie gave the work out god pointed look.

“Is that so? My brother has been real tight lipped about his Christmas.”

“Because it is none of your business Brother. If you want your breakfast you will drop it.” Loki cut Thor off before he butted in where he didn’t belong. 

The baker glared at his brother as he set plates down for his other guests. Peter brought over a huge tray loaded with plates filled to the brim with food and set it on the table closest Thor. Loki took his seat next to Tony and across from Valkyrie before waving Peter off.

“Enjoy your party Peter.”

“Thanks for the doughnuts and pastries Uncle Loki My friends are going to love them. Bye everyone see you later.” The teen grabbed the delivery boxes and dashed out the door.

“He’s a sweet kid and this food is divine.” Sharon was enjoying the full English Breakfast the baker gifted them. 

“I know right? He is a gift from the gods. His muffins are even better than this.”

“That man is delusional do not believe a word he says.” Loki muttered trying not to blush at Tony’s compliments.

“So where is our little Spider-monkey off to, Loki?” Valkyrie asked savoring the Chicken Fried Steak smothered in country gravy.

“His friends are doing a Sci-fy marathon while finishing up their robot entry for that competition of the Death-bot battles in China town.” Loki stated as he delicately eat his salsa omelet. 

“Oh, I’ve seen those on the Discovery channel.” Sharon said reaching for the jam to put on her toast.

“Loki, what aren’t you saying?”

“Why dear cousin, what ever do you mean?”

“I know you and what you are not saying leads me to believe that these battles are not as innocent as you are making them sound.” Valkyrie glared but her cousin remained unphased.

“I assure you that it’s all perfectly legal. If it weren’t I wouldn’t let peter partake in them nor would I be foolish to announce it in front of two Federal agents. Beside you don’t have jurisdiction even if you wanted to interrogate me on an innocent child’s game.” The baker said smoothly radiating nothing but honesty and innocence.

“So you got one too?”

“Got what?”

“You’ve got an annoying cousin who is always in your business making sure you don’t go to jail over a silly Prank.” Tony smirked at the man next to him.

“Tones that Prank involved not only the police but the fire department and bomb squad.” Sharon glared remembering the chewing out she got from her boss for not keeping a better eye on her crazy cousin.

“Not My fault Hammer can’t take a joke. Besides I had to get back at him for stealingthe plans of my single man submarine for Marine Biology exploration. He distorted it and made it in to a one man sub carrying a single nuke for warfare. Any ways I would like to hear more about these bot fight can anyone enter?” Tony’s eyes were gleaming with excitement. Sharon could see the ideas steam rolling their way through the genius’ head. May whatever gods that exists have mercy on the competition. 

“Yank, you have my sympathies.” Valkyrie nodded to her American counterpart.

“Thanks. I take it your cousins were equally stressful growing up?”

“Well Thor was older than Loki and Me so he wasn’t as troublesome. Loki on the other hand, well you didn’t know it was him until after it happen three weeks later. He can be very clever using stealth and misdirection to turn his adversaries’ world upside down.”

“Please cousin, you have had your share of mischief as well, no need to lay all the blame at my door.” Loki snorted before drinking a deep gulp of coffee.

“Tis true Valkyrie. I was call from college to search for you when you would leave you school without permission.” Thor confirmed.

“Ha! That’s nothing Sherry-Berry here would steal Bucky’s car when she felt we were ignoring her. Man we got into so much trouble allowing an eleven year-old to drive without a license.” Tony crowed.

“So it doesn’t matter which country or culture you come from there is always a relative with a big mouth willing to spill all your secrets.” Sharon stated then whacked her big mouth cousin upside the head.

“No kidding, I feel for you. You have yours in the same country, fortunately I only have to put up with these jokers for two more weeks then I head back down under. I can only take them in small doses.” Valkyrie smirked. 

“I know what you mean I live in DC. Tony here is too intense for large doses, but I am close enough to keep an eye on him.”

“Yeah that’s the down side of being on the other side of the planet, but I have their sister Hela send me regular reports.”

“Our sister sends you reports, on us?” Loki asked wide eyed and Thor choked on his coffee. 

“Of course were Vikings, Family is everything.” Valkyrie said firmly and both brothers nodded in agreement. They didn’t see Sharon give Tony a Pointed looked that clearly said ‘See, we’re not the only ones that cares family’.

“So back to the robots, when do the death battles take place? I finished my current projects and can whip something up in a day or two.”

“Anthony, I have no doubt that you are smart enough to invent a robot to compete but this competition is for up and coming minds and engineers. You have had you day in the sun; Peter and his friends deserve their chance at spot in the sunlight.” Loki chided the now pouting genius. 

“Fine, I guess I’ll stick with your renovations and spoiling the kids.”

“Chris and Fenris will be most appreciative of your efforts.”

“But not Tommy-boy. I swear he hates me. I didn’t do anything to him.” 

“Not this again! Tony it’s a cat; he doesn’t hate you or searching your soul for the demons you hide or the skeletons you keep in your closet.” The FBI agent rolled her eyes.

“Little Tom is a very keen cat. He takes after Loki in that regard.” Thor chuckled. 

“Brother, you are an oaf, to believe I have any influence such as to change behavior in my cats. Come Anthony you will help with the dishes.” Loki got up and began collecting the empty plates.

“Why me?” the genius whined picking up his plate and his cousin’s plate.

“My Café may be closed but you are going to pay for your meal in slave labor beside it will be just rude to ask our guests to do the dishes. But if you are willing to help me with this little chore I will tell you more about the robot competition.”

“Dishes! I love washing dishes!” Tony all but ran to the kitchen with Loki chuckling after. Once the two were out of sight the three cousins turned to each with knowing looks.

“Steve told me about you but I don’t think you were here on his last visit.” Sharon looked from Valkyrie to Thor.

“No I wasn’t here that day but my cousin has filled me and my sister on the interaction. I look forward to meeting the good captain and sergeant.”

“They are a pair of over protective knuckle heads but lovable all the same. I’m sure you have read the story of Tony’s kidnapping almost two years ago. It was in the news for months and then again for his miraculous escape. He has been closed off from everyone since his return. This is the first time in a long time I have seen him open up to anyone outside his inner circle. We’re all curious about the baker who has captured our little Tones’ attention.”

“Aye, so we are in the same frame of mind. My Brother has not had an easy life despite the prestige of our family name. He lost a dear friend before graduating High school. Since he has left home he has tried without success to push the three of us away. Only on Christmas is he successful in locking out the world. So to hear that he has let in a stranger on Christmas let alone to let him stay within his sanctuary has got us intrigued.” Thor said pouring more coffee for the three of them. Loki had thought he had hidden his scars and pain from him and Hela but he was wrong. One night when Loki was sick with a severe fever, and Thor had to help him take and ice bath. He saw his baby brother was cover in scars that were no way made by accident. He confronted Odin that night, but was threatened with being cut off from his mother and his business, that he had just started, ruin. Thor had to let it go and he couldn’t tell Loki he knew because his little brother would withdraw from the shame of it. Even though Odin was to blame Loki would feel it was his fault. So all Thor could do was be there for him and try and protect him from further harm.

“Exactly as I told the captain, we got to keep an eye on them for their own good. I don’t think they realize that they have a spark between them. I’ve given the super soldier my info and let him know that I would send reports on any activity that happens while I’m here. I suggest you both sync up as well.” The Australian agent suggested.

“I’m cool with that. How about you, big guy?”

“I agree and I’ll call Hela tonight and let her know what is going on. But be warned Loki takes after his namesake and can spot a lie faster than you can blink. Keeping this conspiracy will be hard under his watchful eye.” Thor pointed out as he wrote down his number.

“Ain’t that the truth, he nearly broke me after the good captain left.”

“Sounds like fun Let the games begin.” Sharon smirked.

XxXxXxXxXx

“So Lokes, tell me about the bot fights. There is something that you are not telling your nosy cousin and I’m dying to know more.” Tony said as he put the dishes into the sink of soapy water.

“Well Anthony I did tell my cousin the truth about Peter’s robotic event, but what I neglected to tell her was there is a similar lesser known competition for the adults. The circumstances are less legal then their child counter parts.” Loki smirked as he began to scrub the pans.

“Oh, I am liking this already. Why haven’t I heard of this before?”

“You were the youngest in your field were you not? You would have drawn to much attention for recruitment.” The baker gave him a pointed look and handed him the now clean pan to dry. “When I was younger, I enter with dear friend into a competition similar to the one Peter has entered. We worked day and night for weeks; going out to junkyards for parts. We took parts from my mother’s radio and his father’s lawnmower. We named it King Kong it took down every opponent it went up against. After we took first place we were approached one of the college scouts about our entry. We were surprised to be noticed for our robot and offered scholarships. He also suggested that we could make a bit of coin if we so choose to lessen our education debt.”

“Is your friend still in the game?” Tony asked as he took another plate and dried it.

“Sadly no, he died a long time ago but I kept up with his passion in his memory. I am not as gifted as he was but I do well enough. I’ve won here and there but lately I’ve had trouble getting parts and with café keeping me busy I’ve had no time to work on repairs. Jörmungandr and Sleipnir have been most neglected they won’t be ready for the next match, so I had to withdraw them until spring. Hopefully by then I will have them fighting ready.” 

“You bot fight? I never would have guessed when I first met you. You seemed to love cooking so much I never would have pegged you as a closet engineer. I don’t believe you are just okay at it. You created two bots on your own and have battled and won. You are under playing your genius. When is the next bot fight and when do I have to enter by and when can I battle you?” Tony’s eyes were shining with awe and excitement.

“You have until next Saturday to enter a work bot and then you will be sent a coded invitation on where and when in China town. As for you battling me, it is not going to happen until bots are fixed and they will have to wait for now. This Saturday however I will be going to see Peter and his friends compete. I need to be there to ensure he is not recruited into the underground fights. While it is fun and can be somewhat profitable, it is not the life I want for him. He is a good boy and doesn’t need any possible danger that might come with participating in such games. You on the other hand look like you can handle yourself on the darker side of the street.”

“Oh you bet I can. If I can get a bot up and running by entry time will you vouch for me in the ring?” Tony knew exactly how these underground things worked. He did a bunch of research when he had discovered Obadiah doing underground dealing with war lords.

“Depends on how good your robot is and you will have to wear a disguise and change your name. We can’t have your public persona scaring off any major players.” Loki said drying his hands on a nearby towel. “Do you really want to take a chance in such a seedy and illegal past time?”

“Oh, yes I do and I can help you with your bots if you’ll let me.”

“Why would you want to help your competition?”

“Because, Reindeer Games I want to see you and your bots in action.” Tony was determined to see this living god’s secrets come to life. The mad genius never thought that he would meet someone as unique and intriguing as the man before him. He couldn’t wait to learn more about Loki the seemingly normal boring baker.

“Hmm, alright I accept, but only if you have your bot ready for the next fight I will enter mine after that and then we will see who the best fighter is.”

“You’re on! Mind if I come with you to see Pete’s bot battle I want see his genius in action as well. Kid’s got talent.” Tony was also thinking the kid might be smart enough for a SI Scholarship.

“Sure, I could use an extra set of eyes keeping him and his friends safe. Some of the recruiters do not take the word no for an answer. Now let’s get back to the others or they will be conspiring against us. I swear Valkyrie can talk anyone into forming a conspiracy.” Loki said picking up a tray of fresh muffins and pastries.

“I wouldn’t surprised Sharon hid spy cams every where in international co-operation. I’m right behind you and those delicious muffins.” Tony shouted grabbing the pot of freshly brewed coffee as he followed the baker out the door. 

“Norns you are obsessed.”

“Nope I just have good taste.”

A/N: Finally another chapter done. Laptop decided no to save the buns hard work and I had to rewrite the whole chapter of this and Child of Silence. I need a vacation but I am a slave to their creativity. So until next time Thanks for Reading, Keep Reviewing. Plot Bunnies need food.


	5. Bot for Your Thoughts?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.

The God of Sweet Treats

By Angelwings Sorrow

Chapter 5 “Bot for Your Thoughts?”

Construction went off without a hitch. The kittens kept Fenris entertained since they were confined up stairs as not to get in the way of the workers. Loki was impressed with the crew that Anthony had hired for this small renovation. Not only did they gently move his piano but they were quick clean and efficient with the project estimation of only lasting a week. Anthony wouldn’t allow Loki to see the final blue prints but he had to trust the engineer knew what he was doing after all Anthony did design Stark Tower.

Loki’s little pick-up window was a huge success along with the little app Peter had designed for the café. The app allowed him to tell customers which days he was opened and when he would be closed; like today for instance. Peter’s Bot fight was today and he was nervous for the boy, yet excited at the same time. It reminded him of when he and Tom entered their first bot fight. Oh the mess they made in Tom garage and the injuries the got using unfamiliar power tools not to mention the wielding torch. King Kong looked like a hunk of junk but it had worked like a dream. Tom’s parents gave him the bot after the funeral. They said Tom would have wanted Loki to have it. Since then he hadn’t the heart to use it again Kong in battle but built two more bots instead. In the basement of his café was a make shift lab and in the corner in a small but reinforces plexiglass box that went from floor to ceiling was their bot with a golden plaque the read KING KONG in Memory of Tom Hiddleston.

“I wish you were here to see Peter’s big day.” Loki whispered as he looked at the bot through the glass. Some things were never meant to be. Shaking himself from the memories of the past he gathered some essential things from his lab into a tool bag just in case. He and Tom learned long ago that things happened unexpectedly and bots needed instant fixes or repairs from sabotage. 

“I am Iron Man!” rang out from Loki’s phone startling the baker back to the here and now. “Norns when did he do that to my phone? Hello Anthony I am going to kill you slow for daring to touch my cell phone.”

“I didn’t touch your, phone that would be rude.”

“Oh really, then how do you explain Black Sabbath as my new ring tone?”

“Jarvis hacked it. Also Iron Man is just set to my phone number.”

“Oh that makes it so much better.” Loki rolled his eyes at the audacity of the genius. 

“Anyways are you home Reindeer Games? I am outside the café and it’s locked and no one is answering the door.”

“I’m in my work shop. I’ll be right up in a minute; I was just getting supplies for Peter. Are you park outside? If you are then I’ll meet you at the car that way you won’t freeze while I lock up.”

“Yeah, I’m the Red Hummer a few feet down the street. My car has got a lot of trunk space and seating. You know, if you want to bring your bots or the Puppers.”

“You want to bring Fenris?”

“Sure he’s been cooped up with the dynamic duo during construction. He needs to get out and stretch those long legs of his. Plus I research the event and its pet friendly, I even got the Puppers snow shoes, can’t have his paws getting frostbite.”

“You’re spoiling my Lovelies. We’ll be out in a moment.” Loki sighed with a smile before he made his way up to his apartment to retrieve Fenris.

“I’ll keep the car warmed up.” You could practically hear the grin on Tony’s face before he hung up

Loki quickly enter the apartment leashed the puppy then he put on his thickest winter coat that his mother had gifted him. He grabbed the prepare backpack with snacks and goodies for the event then took Fenris by the leash ready to head out. Chris tried to follow but was promptly put on a cat tree and was told to stay as he and Tom had not been invited to this outing. Once the apartment and café were secure he and Fenris quickly made it over to the Hummer. It was a shinny Red SUV that looked brand New but that was impossible they stopped making them ten years ago. Tony obviously took real good care of his cars. He opened the back passenger door placing the puppy in before hooking the harness to the newly attached pet seatbelt. Once the pappy was buckled and the baker was settled in the front passenger seat Tony pulled out into traffic.

“Man I feel like I’m in school again. I loved the competition with the older egg-heads, the smell of motor oil wielding metal and soldering wires together. I loved living off soda and pizza to get through the all nighters. Those were the Good Old Days. So is the kid ready to go?”

“Yes this was months in the Making. Peter graduate early and has been saving money to attend College full time. So far he’s only been able to take only two classes since fall began. I’ve help where I could but this competition could lead to a scholarship. Not just for him but his friends as well. Even a partial scholarship would ease the worry May and I have been stressing over. I would have covered most of this year’s tuition with the prize money from my fight victories or that was the plan. Unfortunately while trying to open my café I ran in to a few unexpected expenses that I didn’t plan for and my winnings went to keep the project a float. I ended up selling most of my relic’s collection to finish in time for opening day. I feel that I let May down with not being able to help pay for Peter’s education. You see Peter’s patents were young when they died and really didn’t have a chance to save for his future. May and I were just kids ourselves when she took over raising him and we tried to save for his education while paying off our own but things rarely broke even,”

“So this is a really big deal for you guys. You’ve got a strong bond with the kid.”

“He was five when he came to live with May. May is two years older than me and I had just started University when we met. We were having a late night study session when we got word of their deaths. I went with her to identify the bodies then to pick up Peter from Child Services. At the time I barely knew May Parker, I didn’t know why I was following her through all her grief, but then I met Peter. Then things became clear to me once I saw those Big Brown eyes of his. They needed me to help them find calm in the storm they were facing. Since then I have done any thing and everything I could to be there and support them. Which is why, I researched this event ruthlessly before allowing Peter to compete.”

“Has he been approached before by any recruiters?”

“No, at least not any underground recruiters. Unfortunately there hasn’t been any college recruitment either. Colleges are looking for Athletes to bring fame and glory to their schools where they will garner funding from rich benefactors.” Loki sighed. 

“Yeah, that is a recurring theme among the Universities. Since the Government cut education funding so all the schools suffering. Unfortunately everyone loves sports and rarely do you see hype for a rousing game of chess or to watch science geeks making baking soda volcanoes.”

“Exactly! These robot expositions actually draw in crowds big enough to where some universities invest some funding for future engineers. I am hoping Peter can draw their attention.” Loki stared out at the falling snow praying to the Norns that the college scouts were out today even if it was below freezing.

“Well, here we are.”

“How did you find a parking space so fast?”

“Oh I might have forgot to mention I own a building with an underground parking garage next to the convention center. It’s not fare from where the bot fights are happening. So we don’t have to walk five miles in the snow from where we parked.” Tony smiled before jumping out of the car. “Oh, here are the puppy booties!”

“Thank you Anthony. I am not sure Fenris will think they are a good idea but they will help protect his feet.” Loki smile putting the winter safe footwear on the puppy. Fenris was less than happy with the gift and tried to kick them off as he walked. The shoes stayed in place making the puppy look even more clumsy.

“Aw, come on buddy they are that bad.” Tony said taking the leash from Loki, only to earn a small grunt from the puppy. 

“The event is outdoors to allow for more room for the bot to battle as well as the spectators.” Loki stated as they drew closer to the arena. “I have backstage passes into the convention center. That is where the contestants are readying their entries.”

“Great I wasn’t looking forward to freezing my ass off all afternoon.” The billionaire said as he pulled his hat down over his shades a bit.

“Mr. Friggason! We didn’t know you would be attending the events today”

“Topaz. So this is one of his events. I didn’t recognize the shell company that was sponsoring the event it must be new.” Loki said coolly.

“Yes, it is sir. Unwanted parties have been getting too close to some of his more interesting events.”

“Tell the Grand Master I would like a word before the fights begin.”

“Yes sir, I will notify him at once.”

“Good I will be with the fighters and making sure my Nephew has all he needs. Come along Anthony.” The taller baker all but stormed away. Tony and Fenris had to run to catch up.

“I’m going to take it that you know the guy running the show.”

“That son of an Oxnard Kaberwax! If Peter weren’t here I would kill the man slowly with my bare hands!”

“Woah! Lokes calm down you are freaking out the kiddies around here. What is an Oxnard Kaberwax anyways?” The genius managed to get the raven to stop before entering the hall filled with competing teenagers.

“It’s mystical beast of Norse legend but that doesn’t matter. I am sorry you are right I do not want upset Peter. This is his day and I will see to it that it will be fair!”

“Okay, we’ll make sure that happens but first tell me what is going on.”

“Remember when I said there was a darker side to these fights, well the Grand Master holds some of them for his high rollers and he cheats. He is a brilliant engineer himself but hates to lose. He’s moved on from being a fighter pilot to being a promoter since I started battling. He’s been known to still dabble in the ring for the fun of ruining a fighter or the promise of profit. When Tom and I first battled him it looked like we were going to win. King Kong was superior and everyone knew it. We were fifteen rounds in and facing off the Grand Master for the title. Well the Bastard sabotaged Kong by letting electrode discs drop from his bot. When Kong was about to deliver the finale blow the disc it was standing over activated and Kong shorted out allowing Korg to knock our bot over and claim victory. Grand Master was a pro at leaving no evidence behind, so we couldn’t prove that he had cheated. Over the years I have built in safe guards against his trickery. I have defied his attempts to discredit and blacklist me from the Games. I refuse to allow him to have victory over me again!” Loki ranted getting worked up all over again.

“Okay I get it Reindeer Games he’s the bad guy here but you’re upset and not thinking straight. You need to keep cool cause Peter’s going to start worrying if he sees you like this.” Tony had never seen his baker so upset, true they hadn’t known each other very long but Loki was a relaxed and chill kind of guy.

“You are right, I am calm now. Let us wish Peter good luck.” Though he said he was calm Loki’s posture was still tense. The two men and Puppy entered the busy Hall H. there were teens and parents were bustling about and there were other staff members to cater to the needs of the participants.

“Uncle Loki! Over here!” The baker relaxed seeing his adopted nephew happy and unharmed. He waved to the boy as he made his way over to the work area, with Tony following his every step.

“Peter, is this your bot? I am very impressed.” Loki smiled after hugging the boy in greetings.

“We call it Cyclopes, cause it looks like a giant eye. We put four arms on it just in case of more than one opponent. I hear they do a battle royal some times at these things and it’s last bot standing wins.”

“That is only if they have few entries and to still give spectators a show. There are many contestants here so I am sure it will be more like eliminations until one bot is left. I brought some tools and extra stuff for in between battle repairs.”

“Oh man I didn’t think of that! Ned! Get over here. Did we bring spare parts or tools for repairs?” Peter turned to his friend.

“No. You mean this isn’t it a battle free for all?”

“You boys would be lost with out me.” MJ sighed as she approached the group. “I brought some of the spare parts and circuit boards we had left over, but it’s not enough if it gets a critical hit.”

“We’ll add my Uncle’s supplies to our inventory just in case.” Peter agreed.

“We also brought some café goodies.” Tony piped up feeling a little neglected.

“Oh Hey, Mr…” Loki quickly shoved an apple danish into the boy’s mouth. 

“Peter, remember Anthony is keeping a low profile so all the children can shine today.” 

“Yeah kids, just call me Tony. I’m just tagging along to see the new up and coming minds.” Tony gave the kids a winning smile and started to ask questions about their bot offering some advice on last minute improvements. 

“Mr. Friggason, your meeting has been arranged. My Employer would like to have the meeting now, before the battles begin.” Topaz announced. It made Tony jump because he didn’t see her coming.

“Of course, there must be no distractions for the battles. Anthony, I will,”

“I’m coming with you Reindeer Games.” Tony stated handing MJ a growling Fenris’ leash. The puppy did not like their uninvited guest.

“Very well, come along. Peter keep an eye on Fenris, we will not be long.”

“Okay Uncle Loki.” The boy said quietly concerned about what was going on but knew better than to question his uncle.

The two men were led up the top office of the convention Center. It was nicely furnished with a full buffet and bar on one side of the room. There were richly dressed men and women lounging in multiple seats with waiters holding plates of food out for them to pick at. It reminded Tony of ancient Rome Where the wealthy sat on high to watch Gladiators battle to the death.

“Ah, Loki, what a pleasure to see you again. I did not think we would be graced with the God of Chaos today.”

“And I did not expect you to host a Child’s Game, Grand Master.” Loki nodded to the man in a gold and really gaudy suit. He made no effort to shake the man’s out stretched hand that had blue nail paint on them.

“Well what can I say since you withdrew from the battles we’ve had less than adequate bots enter the ring. It was time to find new blood. So who did you bring with you? I must say he looks a bit familiar.” The man shrugged pulling a cigar out of his pocket and lighting it.

“Anthony, is none of your concern.”

“Howardson, nice to meet you.” Loki and Tony both spoke at the same time. The Baker was seconds away from throwing the stupid genius out the near by window.

“Aha, Tony Stark, I knew I had seen that beard before.” The Grand Master chuckled. “You know I always thought it was a mistake not to recruit you to the games. But my predecessor didn’t want your name to bring the games unwanted attention. I’ve seen your bots at the Stark Expos and I am fascinated.”

“Thanks, and your games are an interest of mine.”

“I’m sure the Chaos God has filled you in on our little hobby. Tell me Loki what brings you to as you say a ‘Child’s Game’.” The Grand Master turned to his true adversary. 

“My Nephew is entered in your little game. I came to warn you to keep the game fair or else.” The raven’s eyes seemed to glow with fierce determination and protection of one of his own.

“Loki, Loki, I would never attack a child. I thought you knew mw better than that.” The Grand Master place a hand on his chest in mock offence.

“I do know you, and that is why I am warning you against your trickery.”

“What business is it of yours? You are retired.” The older man puffed his cigar before taking a glass of wine from the near by hostess.

“Just because I am not battling this winter does not mean I have retired. Some of us have lives that do not revolve around the ring. I also take the well being of my family very seriously. So let the Children have a fair fight and let the gamblers recruit the best Players but Peter Parker’s team is off limits to you and your associates. Unless, you want to find out, why I was named after the Norse God of Chaos.” Tony was impressed at how Loki’s voice just dropped to an intimating tone.

“You’ve made you’re point, oh great God of Chaos.” The Grand Master smirked as he said this but Tony could tell the man’s tan skin was a few shades paler for it. “I will strike ‘Team Parker’ off the Recruitment List. Fear not, games will be fair; after all we want to see the children’s true potential. So stop worrying over baseless accusations. On a Lighter note when will you return to the ring?”

“Soon, but Anthony will be entering the next battle under my favor. You will keep his identity a secret won’t you? You don’t want that unwanted light to shine on the fights do you?”

“Of Course not, I look forward to seeing at the next games. Now if you excuse me the Children are ready for their début.” The Grand master gave a sweeping bow before joining his guests.

“Let’s go Anthony we are done here.” Loki snarled grabbing the shorter man’s hand and pulling him out of the room and to the elevator.

“Can I have my arm back? I don’t want to have to make another one because making the Bucky’s new one was a pain in the ass.” Tony joked trying to ease the tension.

“I am sorry Grand Master constantly vexes me.” Loki loosened his grip on the engineers hand then inspected it for damage. “I did not hurt you did I?”

“Just a little soreness, nothing too bad. You have a strong grip there for a baker.”

“I guess it’s from kneading all the bread dough. I tend to work out my frustrations when I make bread. I suspect there will be a lot of fresh bread to sell tomorrow. Norns that man drives me insane and is the very reason I choose my battles very carefully. At least this competition will be a fair fight. The Grand Master was correct; you can not see the true potential of a engineer if you sabotage their dreams before they are out of the gate.”

“Yeah, I can see that, but that also means that these kids are our future competition. Hey Lokes did you have a sponsor when you were young?”

“No. Tom and I didn’t trust anyone with a lot of money and a lot of promises. We were very creative in earning our first entry fee and I used the money I got from pawning my Laptop to place some profitable bets before we won the title. I was able to payoff the debt and retrieve me laptop before my family knew it was missing.” Loki smirked softly from the memory.

“Uh-hu, yeah, I am seeing the God of Mischief more than the God of Chaos.” Tony looked at the man shrewdly. That wasn’t the first time the raven mention the name Tom when talking about bot fighting. If he remembered correctly Loki said his friend died long ago. He would have to look into this more with Jarvis under the cover of night away from prying eyes.

“I use my Chaos persona for the battles and darker sides of the ring. He is more feared than that of my Mischief persona.” The baker led Tony back to Hall H and the waiting teens. The Genius could see Loki felt better about the competition now that he had it out with the Grand Master. The teens were relaxed seeing the two adults come back safe and sound. Fenris stood on his hinge legs trying to get anyone attention, and the billionaire cave instantly picking up the puppy and gave him lots of cuddles.

“What happened, where did you go Uncle Loki?”

“I know the promoter of this event and I want to make sure security was up to standards. I didn’t want you or other contestants to experience and unwanted disturbances.” Loki reassured the boy, before letting the kids show him the adjustments they made due to Tony’s suggestions.

“I’m with you Puppers, I didn’t like the guys who were eyeing your dad either. There was a guy in the ugly suit thought that your daddy was on the dinner menu. Don’t worry your Daddy set him straight. Your uncle Tony has plans to show the gaudy old man, I am not to be brushed aside for a novelty act.” The engineer muttered into the soft fur.

“Anthony, will you and Fenris stop your whispering. The competition is going to start and I want to get some good seats.”

“Coming Comet, we’re right behind you.” Tony was never allowed a pet as a child. Howard said they were a waste of money and contributed nothing. So when he began hanging out with Loki who had a puppy and kittens, well he kind of went a bit overboard in spoiling the animals, hence the wool insulated puppy backpack he found on line. He’d seen videos of people carrying their pets in such bags on the subway. Now the Puppers was nice and warm so they could watch the matches without worrying that Fenris will run off.

“Anthony where is my dog?” Loki asked with a raised eyebrow.

“In the puppy pack it’s too cold for him to be out here for every long.” Tony turned around showing the puppy safely poking his head out of the bag.

“You are too much Stark. Fenny are you comfy?” the baker cooed and was answered in puppy kisses to his face.

“So Lokes, how many rounds are there going to be?”

“There are thirty-two entries so five round total. It will probably be late evening when it ends, that is if they are well made bots. If not the battles will not last long and the ranking will move up quickly.”

“Awesome, then let’s hope Peter races up the ranks it’s freezing out here.” Tony said sitting down next to the raven in the stands.

“Depending on the weather I am sure they have plans to put them under time limits. The Adult competitions have time limits on region matches depending on which title is up for grabs. I’ll explain it later once you have a bot to enter.”

“Oh I have a bot I spent the last couple of days designing it when Sherry-Berry wasn’t looking. Jarvis is cutting the outer casing as we speak. I will start working on the important stuff when I get back tonight. Ultron will be fighting ready by your deadline.”

“So confident are we?” Loki chuckled as they watched a disappointing end to the first battle. The two teams that face off either were poor engineers or really didn’t understand the concept of robot battles. The winner would definitely be knocked out in the next round.

“You bet! I have been itching for a challenge like this. Oh and I moved things around a bit so whenever you want to bring your bots by, I made you a workstation in my lab. I promise to be fair and I won’t have Jarvis scan them to give me an edge in battle.”

“How generous of you, Anthony, I trust Jarvis but I do not trust you not to try and sneak a peek with your human eyes. In any case I might bring Sleipnir to your lab as he is the one most in need of repairs. He battled a bot called the King Pin, and barely survived to claim victory. I do not have the space to repair him properly.”

“That sounds rough. What happen?” 

“Last Region battle for the title, I went up against some fighters from Hell’s Kitchen. One of my friends Matt had his bot Dare Devil knocked out By King Pin. We did not realize how much a challenge that bot would be. If I knew about the invisible doors that were hiding tazzers I would have entered Jor instead. But hind sight is twenty-twenty they say. Any ways I had to use a lot of strategy against that bot and its pilot. Turns out he was also friends with the Grand Master and my victory would reach his ears as well as pulling money from his pocket for his misplaced bets. That was the last battle I fought in and used the prize money to finish my café even though my bots really need the repairs.”

“Well Reindeer Games, I really owe you for the muffins. So I’ll be your sponsor in exchange to life time supply of Heavenly Goodness.”

“Do you ever not think about muffins?” Loki sighed giving Tony a small smile.

“Never! There is a special compartment of my brain dedicated to your Blueberry Muffins. Speaking of which.” The engineer began sifting through the baker’s backpack and then pulled out two muffins in triumph. “Hey wait, one of these is chocolate chip. I didn’t know you made chocolate chip muffins.”

“I have a lot of chocolate confections so I make these for special occasions or when I feel like having chocolate chip muffins.” Those green eyes sparkled with mischief before the baker snatched the chocolate chip muffin.

“Hey I wanted to try that!”

“Well be faster next time Muffin Man. Maybe that should be the name of your next bot after Ultron.”

“Absolutely not! Never take the Muffin name in vain. Now Iron Man on the other hand, I can work with. Hear that Jarvis? Open a file and title it Iron Man, Mark I. Start with the baser plans of Ultron and I’ll alter it later when I get home.” Tony spoke in his phone/Jarvis unit muffin crumbs spraying every where.

“Anthony please do not speak when you eating I doubt Jarvis likes having you spiting your food on him.”

“Oh sorry J, did mean to shower in muffin crumbs.” Tony cringed and began wiping down the phone.

“It’s alright sir, I can not feel the pastry bits on my portable unit.” Jarvis drone as if he wasn’t surprised by his creator’s actions. “I have scanned all competitors for this competition and run multiple scenarios of mock battles for the current line up.”

“You’re such a good boy, always thinking ahead, so who’s going to win?”

“Ignore that order Jarvis we will watch the battles as they happen. Just tell us who are the top competitors are.” Loki ordered glaring at the now pouting muffin man.

“There are three entries that will be a challenge to young Mr. Parker’s Cyclopes. The Bot called Mephisto has the higher probability of winning against Cyclopes. Its shield like wing making it difficult to maneuver around. The other two that are strong contenders are called, Green Goblin and Lady Death Strike. The team that created The Lady has equipped her with some impressive claws looking razor sharp. They can be countered with the Hammer arm and the mace arm of Cyclopes. The Green Goblin is small but fast and is not of a team but a single engineer. ”

“Interesting, I think those three might be our future competition.” Tony was getting excited just thinking about their future bot fights.

“Most likely but I have a feeling that green goblin while it has strong battle statistics its pilot leaves much to be desired. He looks arrogant and by the look of him this event is to show off his power over others. You can tell he comes from money and prestige probably told he could do no wrong. I have met a lot of bot fighters like him. Bot fights become an addiction to men like him. They like the thrill it gives them from dabbling on the dark side of the street and showing that nothing can hurt them. It works too, until they place that first bet under the impression their sponsor has their back should things go wrong.” 

“I see what you’re saying egos are deadly things to have in the underground.”

“Ego is what you need to get in. You have that in spades but you are smart enough not to let it dominate you. An over inflated ego is what traps you in a deadly web of doom there are very few can get free with their souls in tact. That is why I made it known Peter is off limits. It is a life that can destroy a brilliant mind like his.” Loki stared at the current bot fight but not really watching it. Tony could see that even though the man next to him had safely navigated these dark games there were probably some serious close calls about almost getting caught in that net.

“You don’t have to worry about the kid. You and May did right by him. He’s smart honest fun and loyal. Whatever happens today the kid’s going to land on his feet. Plus those last minute adjustments are going to give them the edge.” Tony smiled trying to break the somber mood.

“I hope that doesn’t count as cheating and points being ducked against them.” Loki gave the muffin man a sideways glance.

“Cheating? Me? Perish the thought. I just made suggestions it was up to them to figure out how to put them into action.” The engineer gasped in mock offence before slipping into giggles. Sifting again through Loki’s bag he pulled out the thermos of hot chocolate and pulled out two paper cups as well. He poured them both a steaming cup as they watched another bot go down. Jarvis was right a lot of these bot were inferior to Peter’s group. He was beginning to despair for the future of science and engineering. When he was a kid he would have jumped at the chance of such a challenge. Kids these days are dabbling in the science fiction side of Artificial Intelligence dumb down to brainless bot fighting. They had no finesse or appreciation of the creation of a working bot. Yeah its fun to watch them bash each other but its how they are able to swing that hammer or slice their opponent that drives true engineers. Maybe Bruce would like to get in on this. He was a true Science Bro and would love this challenge.

“Anthony, you are thinking too hard; I can see smoke coming out of your ears.”

“Sorry Dasher, but I was just thinking about my Science Bro Bruce he would like to sit in on a spaghetti session like this.”

“Spaghetti session, are we having dinner?”

“Well if you want to, I know a couple of good places we can take the kids to after their victory. But to answer your question a spaghetti session is where we throw ideas around and see what sticks. Brucie tends to help me when I get blocked on a project. I think he would be a great help with Ultron.”

“You are talking about Bruce Banner Correct?”

“Yeah, I’ve been friends with him for years.”

“May has spoken very highly of him. Alright you may seek his help and participation but no others the Underground is secret for a reason.” Loki conceded.

“You got it Lokes, just Bruice Bear.” Tony smile now trying to think of a way to convince his very nonviolent Zen like friend to build a killer bot that attacks other robots.

A/N: Yeah another Chapter Done, the Plot bunnies are on a roll. It’s the weekend so lots of cooking and cleaning to do while the Bunnies work on COS. Until next time Thanks for reading, Keep reviewing the plot bunnies love the food.


	6. The Hardest Words to Say

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it._ **

**The God of Sweet Treats**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 6 “The Hardest Words to Say”**

“You want me to help you do what?” Bruce just stared at the smiling genius in front of him.

“I want you to help me build a robot for a bot battle.”

“You mean you are going to Las Vegas where Discovery Channel holds Battle Bot matches?”

“Not exactly. Look I got an in on an Underground Battle Arena and I want to compete. I need your brain to help me make sure it is unstoppable. It will be awesome!”

“Illegal you mean. I can’t do anything illegal Natasha works for the FBI remember.” Bruce pulled his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You don’t have to go to the fight just help me make the robot. I’ll record the whole thing for later upgrades and you can watch the replay, but you will be in the clear. Please my Brucie-bear!”

“Tony, why do you want to do this? Does Pepper know about this?’’

“Of course not, do you think I’m crazy? Creating Robots are where I can prove the genius that is Tony Stark but I have to change my name so they won’t back out. Oh you can help me with that! I know you dabble in the Fanfiction world. I read your last Harry Potter one you wrote it was awesome; I cried at him getting a new dad in Snape.” Tony smiled at his Science Bro’s jaw dropped expression.

“How…”

“Jarvis sometimes reads to me to try and get me to go to sleep. He’s tried all genres eventually he found the world of Fanfiction. I didn’t fall asleep but I got into reading the stories. It made curious on who else liked the fantasy world. J found a sub-file in SI’s databases with few half finished stories under the pen name Big Green. So I looked up Big Green on the net and low and behold over fifty stories ranging from Harry Potter to Lord of the Rings. All of them pure genius and the red-headed elf seems a bit familiar. Tiny but strong, sweet but feisty and if you pissed her off she is deadly. Now who do we know that’s like that?”

“You can’t tell Nat, she is an FBI agent, she has a gun!”

“She is you girlfriend. She loves you and is not going to kill you. But if you want to keep it on the down low you have to help me with Ultron.” Tony was grinning like a mad man watching Bruce’s shoulders slump in defeat.

“I have evenings free she and Clint had to fly to Budapest for the next two weeks.” The doctor said weakly.

“This is going to be great.” Tony clapped his hands rubbing his hands together before running off to his lab.

XxXxXxXxXx

“So cousin, while you managed to pawn me off on the goddess of death last weekend, what did you do?” Valkyrie asked as she watched the construction crew pack up and leave. The play room was done and it was a beautiful breakfast bar attached to the viewing glass. It was filled with cat trees and toys with a hidden litter box under a long sitting bench. There was a place to put puppy bed for Fenris in the corner until he grows out of it.

“Anthony and I went to watch Peter’s competition. He won second place and a minor prize but Anthony was impressed with the team’s performance and offered them all Stark Industries Scholarships.” Loki answered as he put the kittens gently in their new room before he started to wipe down the tables.

“Oh must be nice to have a rich boyfriend.”

“Valkyrie Hildegard Moor, he is not my boyfriend and even if he was you know better than that. I would never date someone for their money.” The baker was quick to turn on his cousin for her badly phrased joke.

“Sorry, I know you like him and you have always gone for the heart not the cash one has in his pockets. Guess I’m a bit jealous. You got a love interest while that is sweet on you; mine got me shipped to this frozen wasteland.”

“I am sorry I snapped at you but Anthony and I are just friends. You have no reason to be jealous.” Loki sat across the sad looking agent.

“Oh but I do; you may be friends now but you are on the road to love and cuddles. You have to admit he is cute for someone so short.”

“Anthony is not that short. Five foot nine is a perfectly respectable height. We are just descended from Vikings and Giants it’s no wonder we’re all freakishly tall and find everyone else smaller than us. Now what is the real issue, cousin?”

“Nothing, but Dear Old Uncle paid Hela and I a surprise visit. Nothing brings a spirit down better than a lecture from Uncle Odin.”

“Yes Odin, the bringer of death to the soul. What did my Step-father have to say?”

“He can’t understand why I’m wasting my brilliance working at a low paying government job. He asked if I want to end up like you a useless cook at diner on the corner. I yelled at him and said that you were brilliant with your own shop. I told him you were fine without him and his money. I mean I really went off on the old man to where Hela had to pull me out of his face.”

“Oh Norns, you didn’t.”

“Yeah I am afraid I did. He knows you have your own shop but that’s it Hela and I would not give him any details. Then he ranted at Hel about degrading herself by associating with you. He said you were not family and nothing but a bastard. Hela did not take that well and punched the old man in the nose. That was the highlight of the night. He left after that threatening to fire her but he can’t cause she is too powerful and runs the company more than he does.” Valkyrie smirked.

“I would appreciate if you both stop defending me. Odin is right he and I are dead to one another. He’ll find his way here now if he manages to break Thor. Thor has always been his weakest link. I know my brother loves me but Odin holds power over him that he can not break. But that is a worry for another day. Don’t listen to the old man you are a great agent and you serve your country well. It’s all about money with Odin and my little tea shop café is not about money but people, that’s something that he would never understand.

“Woof!”

“Fenris?”

“Bark!”

“Hey, Puppers is Daddy home?” a voice greeted the excited puppy.

“Anthony? What are you doing here?” Loki was up in an instant.

“Hey Reindeer Games. Contractor called and said the job was done, so I came by to how it turned out and make sure they installed the littler box correctly. Where are the Short Coffee and Little Cookie?” Tony asked picking up Fenris enjoying the puppy kisses.

“They are enjoying their new play room. I have muffins in the oven if you want to wait a bit.”

“Of course I do, I want that heaven in a paper cup.” The genius smiled setting puppy down. “Oh hey Cousin Fed, I thought you flew south for the rest of the winter.”

“Well if it isn’t the Tin Man that has a muffin instead of a heart. No I go back a week from Sunday. Carter is back in DC I see what about Captain Blondie and his hubby?”

“Be back tomorrow in fact I’m sending my driver to pick them up. They’ll be tired from the long flight and in no shape to drive. They are probably going to sleep until they readjust to the time difference.” Tony sat at the table and Loki pour him a fresh cup of coffee. “Wow the contractor did a great job breakfast bar looks great. Did they put in the outlets along the top of bar molding?”

“Yes it’s a fully functioning charging station as well a breakfast bar. Clever I wouldn’t have thought of that. I know a lot of college students that rely on that but I didn’t have enough outlets. They will be surprised when I open tomorrow.”

“Good the longer they stay the more they eat and drink. So where’s Thunder Pants? I thought he hung out here a lot.” Tony said drinking his delicious coffee. He didn’t know why but coffee always tasted better at the café than it did at the tower.

“Thor is at work at one of his many fitness gyms. He did say that he’ll stop by this week to see the new renovations. Oh I hear the timer, Muffins are done.” The baker dashed off to the kitchen.

“So yank what are you really doing here?” Valkyrie eyed the man shrewdly.

“I’m here to double check the work and finish the details. But hanging out with Loki is fun I rarely get to talk with people that are smart and funny. The people at my company are duller than a sack of bricks and my Science Bro is busy today. So where is my buddy the Little Cookie?”

“You talking about the kitten?”

“Yeah the little orange one the other one doesn’t like me to much.” Tony got up and opened the play room door and went in side. He looked around the room and checked the litter box. “Cool they put in the trap door and ceiling to floor cat tree. It looks just how I pictured it.”

“Trap door?”

“Yeah, I had it in the plans so Loki could release them straight in to the room without having to walk them through the kitchen Puppers still has to take the long way but he doesn’t shed as much as the little guys do. Hey Little Cookie miss me?” Tony asked the ginger kitten that landed on his shoulder. Chris wasted no time in snuggling up to the genius. Tom on the other hand watched from the safety of his hidey hole in the cat tree.

“I see Anthony is enjoying the playroom as much as my little lovelies.” Loki smiled seeing the smaller man play with Chris in a feather. He set down a plate of muffins for Tony and a plate with a large slice of cake for Valkyrie.

“Did I ever tell you that you are my favorite cousin?” the AFP agent purred taking a big bite of the Black Forrester Cake.

“Only every time I cook for you. Anthony what are you doing now? Where did that thing come from?” Loki saw the engineer installing some kind of tube to the inside of the play room. Actually there were two tubes being installed and he had no idea what they were for.

“Be finished in a second Bambi! I just need to adjust a few things and presto!” 

The two cousins watched as Tony worked like mad setting up what ever had been left by the workers. Obviously he instructed them that he would put the finishing touches on the room. Then out of nowhere he pulled out two bags of pet food and not just any brand either. It was the expensive organic kind the Hela and Thor bought as a healthy start for the little ones. Loki really couldn’t afford the brand and was going try a cheaper brand but Anthony managed to stash two twenty pound bags in the playroom without him knowing it. He watched his new friend fill up both tubes and set up two small sliver dishes on the cat tree under one of the tubes. Then he pressed a few buttons on the side of the tube and out poured just the right amount of dry cat food in the waiting dishes. The kittens pounced on the food and Tony left the room so they could eat in the peace.

“The Short Coffee and the Little Cookie are fed and timer set for a quarter cup at breakfast and lunch. You said you like to feed them moist food at night so I only programmed the first two meals of the day. Now for the Puppers I still have to program the dispenser. I’m not sure how much he eats so you have to tell me so I can input it into the feeder.” Tony smiled up at Loki who returned with a fond smile.

“I give him one cup in the morning and a cup in the afternoon then moist at night.”

“Okay that’s easy enough. Can you get me his bowl and he can have lunch.” Tony went over to the dispenser to program it while the baker retrieved the puppy bowl.

“That’s Five Star service for the lovelies wish I got that kind of attention.” Valkyrie smirked.

“Hey the kids deserve the best. Besides anything that can improve muffin making time is a plus.”

“You have got to be kidding me Tin Man, muffins really?”

“I wouldn’t talk cousin; you are the same about cake.” Loki snorted as he placed the bowl under the outside dispenser. Tony pressed the start button and letting the food to release in to the bowl. Fenris wasted no time devouring his organic puppy chow.

“Anthony, how did you know what food they eat?”

“Thor, told me when he called me to offer suggestions for the kids playroom. He was excited about your project and wanted to help out he was the one to suggest the food storage. I one upped him and designed the food dispenser.” Tony smirked as he bit into the warm fluffy blueberry muffin.

“Well thank you for the supply but I can’t afford it as part of the renovations.”

“It’s not a problem I got connections and got it for free. You see Pepper has this cousin who is a major animal lover anyway on national pet day I donate to his shelter. Well it turns out his wife’s family is the owners of this brand of pet food. They supply the shelter with their pet food so the animals that get adopted are in tip top health. They gave me a lifetime supply membership because of the money I donate to the shelter and charity they run. Normally I give out a few bags of my supply to my employees that have adorable fur-babies photos on their desks. Your magic muffins got your kids put at the front of the line. Got any more coffee, the pot’s empty.” Loki stared at man before him. He rambled on just like Peter but fortunately Anthony talked at least a speed or two slower.

“They gave you a life time supply of pet food even though you don’t have any pets?” The baker asked getting a fresh pot of coffee.

“Yeah they are nice people I think they were trying to tempt me into getting a pet. I won’t lie I was tempted but I was real busy at the time. So now I’ll just spoil your kids.”

Valkyrie smiled at the sweet flirting between the two men. When were they going to get a clue that they needed to be a couple she was getting cavities just from watching all the sweetness. Hopefully her allies would arrive soon so she can have some back up pushing the two together. Speaking of allies there was one that was close by and family. Loki did say May worked for Stark’s company; maybe she could get some intel out of her cousin’s best friend.

“Hey cousin I just remember I got some where to be. I’ll see you for dinner okay?” The AFP agent was on her feet swiftly grabbing her winter coat off the back of her chair and giving the baker a goodbye kiss on the cheek. “Later Tin Man!”

“That’s Iron Man!” Tony yelled at the woman running out the door. “Does she do that often?”

“Only when she is plotting against me; I wonder what she is up to now.”

“And here I thought you were The God of Mischief.”

“Oh I am Dear Anthony, but mischief runs in the family. You should see Thor when he is diverting the attentions of Amora, a girl we know from our child hood. It is the only time he works hard at his mischief.”

“I take it that it is a crush that became an obsession and Thor trying to stay just friends.”

“You got it in one. She is the daughter of my Step-Father’s fellow businessman. The man wants to merge the companies as it will benefit their family more than ours. So he filled her empty head with Thor and nothing else. She has been after him for years and while Thor not the brightest crayon in the box he does have some sense of right and wrong. She is love with the idea of Thor not the man that he truly is. My brother has only been in love once and the woman broke his heart. He won’t try again because he hopes for her return. So when Amora makes her annual appearance he plays nice and tricks her in to thinking she has to leave. Last time he convinced her that she was needed to make houses for Habitat for Humanity.”

“Oh, man, really? Didn’t know Pikachu had it in him.” Tony laughed.

“Yes well Valkyrie is more harmful than my brother when planning her Chaos.”

“Wait you said Chaos not Mischief.” The engineer’s eyebrow raised in question.

“You were quick to catch that. Yes Chaos is what my cousin and I caused as children. We were thick as thieves until we pissed off one another, then it was all out war between us. I haven’t caused her any trouble lately to warrant her wrath so I wonder what she is up to.”

“Cousins they are the siblings we hate with a passion but can’t live without. Yeah I get it. I would be lost with out Buck and Sharon but at the same time wish they weren’t so nosey.”

“Wishful thinking Tiny Tones.” The sound of the new voice had Tony falling out of his chair in disbelief. Getting up off the floor he turned to see two men that just entered the closed café.

“Welcome back Captain and this must be the infamous Bucky I have heard so much about.” Loki got up and greeted them with a smile.

“And you must be Loki. Steve has told me all about you and I want to thank you for the pre-flight lunch you sent it was beyond fantastic.” Bucky smiled and shook Loki’s hand.

“Capsicle you said you wouldn’t be back until tomorrow night. How is it possible that you were able to lie to me and Jarvis? Lying goes against your DNA.” Tony glared at his in-law.

“Because Steve while was on the phone with you, I was online changing our flight reservations. We got here about four hours ago and after a quick nap we decided to check up on you. I called you at the tower but Jarvis said you came here and he is displeased that you left your phone in the car.” Bucky said holding the Jarvis phone out to Tony.

“How did you get it if he’s locked in my car.” The genius snapped while snatching back his Jarvis phone.

**“I unlocked the car remotely sir.”**

“I left you in the car for a reason J.”

**“Yes because I talk too much to the cutie pie pastry chef.”**

“And now you are getting shut off, again. So what are you guys doing here you must be still tired even after a nap.” Tony pocketed the phone then fell to the floor as Fenris plowed right into his legs so he can see the new humans. Loki had to cover his mouth to hide his laughter over the scene.

“Hey there Buddy, looks like have free reign.” Steve knelt down and gave puppy hugs and belly rubs.

“I build him his own food dispenser and what thanks do I get? I get passed over for Captain America’s hugs and belly rubs.” Tony pouted from his place on the floor. The barker took pity on the engineer and opened the play room door. Chris zoomed out of the room and on to the shoulders of one of his favorite humans. “Hey there, Ginger Snap. How’s my Little Cookie?”

“Please Sit I was just about to make lunch; Valkyrie will be sorry she missed you.” Loki smiled gesturing to the large empty table.

“Oh we ran into her on the way in. She seemed to be on a mission but said we’ll all have dinner tomorrow Loki’s treat.” Bucky snickered.

“Of course she did. She was always sticking me with the check. She had more pocket money then I did but still made me pay saying was my job as a gentleman to pay.” Loki rolled his eyes. “You lads must be hungry I think you both could use a full lunch of burgers and chips and my fresh baked apple cobbler and homemade Ice cream.”

“No! Don’t feed them; you will never get rid of them! They’ll keep coming around and eating up all your goodies.” Tony jumped up cradling the kitten that tumbled into his arms after falling off his shoulder.

“You mean like how I fed you breakfast one time and how you keep coming back? Sit down Anthony lunch will be ready in just a bit.” Loki snorted and headed to the kitchen.

“You guys might as well sit down can’t eat standing up.” Tony muttered taking a seat.

“Quit whining Tiny Tones. Hey do you know this little guy crawling up my leg?” Bucky chuckled scooping up his little hitch-hiker.

“Oh it’s the Short Coffee. I thought he was in the playroom snubbing me.”

“The little tag on his collar says his name is Tom.” Bucky smirked as little Tom purred into his neck.

“This is a café his name should be food related, right little cookie?” Tony cooed to Chris who made a nest in his hair again. “So why come back early? You guys had another day actually another four days before you were scheduled to come home.” 

“There are only so many easy relaxing days before you need the stress to bring back reality.” Steve said rolling the tennis for the puppy to chase.

“That and my little sister called and said you are up to your old tricks. That tells me Tiny Tones is getting better.” Bucky gave his cousin a small grin. Both of them had had major trauma in their lives but had different ways of dealing with it. While Bucky had lost his arm recently he had the support of his loving husband. His cousin on the other hand had no one to support him like he needed. Pepper was a better friend than a lover so she couldn’t be what Tony needed, not like this baker guy. When Steve came home raving about how his emotionally stunted cousin just opened up about what was going inside his head Bucky had to see it for himself. He would have dropped everything and headed to Stark Tower if they hadn’t had a plane to catch. Then when they were tanning in the South Atlantic Ocean Sharon called excited about the progress that Tony was making not only mentally but physically too. Growing up only Edwin Jarvis was able to get Tony anything remotely healthy after Uncle Howard abandoned him. Sadly Jarvis died of cancer when Tony was just seventeen leaving the boy to fall easily pray to Obadiah’s manipulations. Now his little cousin was eating his veggies and getting out of the lab and tower, something that hasn’t happened since before he was captured by the Ten Rings.

“When are you going to stop calling me Tiny Tones, Frosty?” Tony sighed as his furry hat started to purr.

“Maybe when you grow another foot or two.”

“Okay you two, knock it off we’re in Loki’s shop. He’s kindly making us food it would be rude to start a fight. Plus you are each holding a sleeping kitten.” Steve reasoned pointed to the kitten asleep on his husband’s shoulder and the kitten sleeping in Tony’s hair.

“Fine I didn’t want to fight with him anyways.” Toy muttered taking a deep drink of coffee balancing his passenger perfectly.

“So Tony what are you up to? I see the remodeling job is done. It looks great.”

“Well, Cap I finished more than just the Kitty Paradise, also I have started a side project with Brucie to keep me busy. You know idle hands and all that crap.”

“Tony, look things are changing and I think it’s time we start talking more. I know we would rather swallow glass then to hash out our feelings but we got to try.” Bucky admitted.

“Talking is not the Carter family strong suit, Aunt Peggy and my mom both put on a brave face never letting anyone see them crying.”

“Yeah Mom always said to keep a stiff upper lip and Aunt Maria was always grace under pressure.” Bucky agreed.

“Both of your moms were strong women and they loved you both very much. I think that they would proud that their sons are finally talking to one another.” Steve smiled. He knew how hard this was for both men especially by the way they glared at him.

“Oh stop with the face Anthony you know the good Captain is right. Here you go lunch is served.” Loki announced carrying a full tray of food in. He set it on a near by table and served the two soldiers two sodas, large juicy burgers with a side of fries and onion rings. Then he set a grill cheese with a small serving of fries and a fruit cup in front of Tony.

“Hey, Dancer what gives? Why don’t I get a hamburger?” The genius pouted.

“Oh I thought since you were behaving like a child that you would want a child’s meal.” Loki said smoothly causing Bucky to choke and snort into his soda. Loki lifted the little Chris from Tony’s head and Tom from Bucky’s shoulders then set them in Fenris’ pet bed. “Relax Anthony I was just jesting. The grilled cheese is to go with my tomato soup. Here is your hamburger and Pepsi but if you continue being childish I will not allow you dessert.”

“Fine no picking on the Capsicle but Frosty is blood and fair game.” Tony said around a mouth full of fries.”

“I am sorry Captain Rogers. That is as behaved as I can get him to act.” Loki sighed taking a seat between the cousins.

“Hey that’s better than I have gotten them to be civil since we were teens.” Steve smiled.

“Man this is awesome. I thought those sandwiches Steve brought home were good but these are on another level.”

“Buck, swallow your food. No one needs see it.”

“Yeah Frost Bite or I’ll tell Sherry-Berry. She does a really good Aunt Peggy impression. I am sure she can recite her lectures on table manners.” Tony laughed downing his drink.

“Oh god no, you better not. Little Sis is creepy when she is channeling mom.” The sergeant shivered in memory.

“So before the old Married couple showed up, I was going to tell you that I got Bruce to agree to help with the little project I got going. I came to ask, Lokes if you would like to come by the tower so I can show you the progress we made.” Tony said before he finished off his burger.

“I see, well that is good, I should expect excellent quality work then. But I think I would like to see your current finished and working genius for myself. You did say that you have your ultimate creation ready and waiting.”

“Uh Loki, that’s a bit personal. I mean yeah I told you and what not but I’m not sure, well you know.” Tony began to stutter and fidgeted with his onion ring. This caught the attention of his family. Tony was never nerves when talking about his inventions if fact it was the opposite, he would brag to anyone who was near by whether they wanted to hear about it or not.

“It’s okay Anthony, you are ready. If you want I can bring Fenris with us to support you.” The baker placed a gentle hand on the smaller trembling tan hand.

“I’d like that.” Tony whispered before gathering his courage and turning to his cousins. “I have a confession to make. I have been working on something since Buck came home and I want to show it to you guys if you’re free after lunch.”

“Sure Tiny Tones we got time but after dessert Loki promised Apple cobbler with Ice cream.” Bucky said trying to relieve the tension in the room.

“Of course there will be dessert; no meal is complete without it.” Loki smiled gathering up the empty plates. He knew this was difficult for them all but it would bring this family closer together. During there Christmas lunch Tony talked endlessly about the arm he made for his cousin James a.k.a. Bucky and how he wanted it to be perfect but was afraid to give it to James. Anthony would never say why it scared him or why he needed to do this for his cousin all Loki knew was it was important. So the baker would stand by his friend in his time of need.

XxXxXxXxXx

“You know Anthony; I have never seen Stark Tower up close before, was it always this ridiculously tall or are you trying to compensate for something?” Loki teased as he got out of the hummer before getting the puppy out of the car.

“Of course not! I am perfect! I am just showing everyone else how perfect I am.” Tony turned to the jeep pulling into the spot next to them “Hey when are you going to get rid of this antique? It belongs in a museum.”

“It runs like a dream Tony it doesn’t need to look shiny and new.” Steve laughed as he and Bucky got out of the jeep.

“This is why I call them Frosty the Winter Soldier and Capsicle America. They would rather freeze them let me buy them a car with a heater in it. Jarvis turn up the heater in the elevator.”

**“Yes sir, temperature is now eighty degrees.”** The AI announced as the men entered the lift.

Fenris was trying to tangle their legs in his leash but the engineer picked up the excited puppy. Holding the squirming bundle of fur help settle the nervousness as the ride to the stairs floor seemed faster than usual. He could feel Loki’s gentle smile warming him from the inside out. He could do this but still he was scared on how Bucky would react.

**“Lab Entrance sir.”**

“Thanks J. Welcome to my home away from home and where genius is brought to life.”

“Anthony this is a room of stairs.”

“Ah, but things are not always what they seem Reindeer Games. Follow me.” Tony smirked as he carried the Puppers around and up and down then around and down again leading to the lab door. “Hey boys, Daddy’s home!”

**“Beep! Beep! Beep!”**

**“Chirp! Chirp!”**

**“Ding, Ding.”** Three bots rolled out of their stations to greet the new comers.

“These are your children you keep telling me about.” Loki cooed.

“Yup, the big guy is DUM-E second big guy is U and the little sweeper is Butterfingers. Boys this is Loki and the Puppers is Fenris, so play nice he’s a tiny tot.” Tony smiled putting the puppy on the floor, who immediately locked on to the tennis ball. Fenris ran and picked up the ball and the bots gave chase.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been down here.” Bucky said as he glanced around. The last time he had been in Tony’s lab was just before Tony’s trip to Afghanistan. They fought and yelled at one another. He shouted at the stubborn bastard that Obadiah was up to something and that he should watch his back. Tony yelled back that he was not going to betray family and that Obadiah would never betray him. The fight ended them both with taking swings at one another and him storming out while Tony shouted to never come back. Things between them had been strained ever since.

“Yeah, well I’ve a bit busy haven’t had a chance to print up invitations.” Tony muttered nervously.

“Anthony,” Loki said gently prodding the man to focus.

“Right, anyways this way gentlemen.” The smaller man motioned to the group to follow him. He led them to a wall where there was nothing until he placed his and on the palm plate. The wall turned and brought forth the finished project. “Look I know it might be too soon and all but I didn’t want you to wait for when you were ready for a prosthetic arm. I wanted to make sure it would be an easy transfer for you and less traumatic. It had has your personality it already gave me a black eye during the testing phases but hey it’s progress…”

“Tony you didn’t have to do this.”

“Yeah, I did. I mean the last you were here we fought,”

“We both said things we shouldn’t have. We’re hot headed short tempered bastards but we’re family.” Bucky tried to ease the panic attack that was threatening to break loose in his cousin.   
  


“Yeah, but you were right and I was blinded by my needy want for, I don’t even know what. It almost got me killed. When I got back you had been deployed and we haven’t talked about it since.” The genius rambled on not really looking at anybody.

“Tony,”

“Look this arm is for you and I made it to say I’m sorry. I’m sorry for not listening to you and Sharon, I’m sorry for being stubborn and I hate that I couldn’t be man enough to say it when I should have.” It was painful to watch the genius be so lost and unsure of himself. Bucky did what his sister would do because she was the smartest out of all of them, and hug the man with his one arm. Hopefully soon he would be able to hug his loved ones with two arms. He took comfort at the smaller arms hugged back as if keeping their emotions just between the two of them.

Loki’s heart swelled at the scene but he felt that he was intruding. He signaled to the Captain that the cousins needed space. Steve nodded in agreement and followed the baker out to the Stairs room.

“I want to say thanks again, Loki.”

“There is nothing to thank me for Captain.”

“Please call me Steve and yes I do. You have been a good friend to Tony, and given him something that we couldn’t for years. Tony is being more open with us and I bet if you hadn’t been there it probably would have been months before Tony even brought up the new arm. I hope you stick around because Tony could really use a friend like you.”

“Oh I’m not going anywhere Steven; I am just a simple baker running a little café.” Loki smiled. “Anthony was already healing when I found him frozen on my doorstep begging for muffins. He just needed to defrost and be nudged in the right direction. Although I will be watching his muffin take from now on; I have no plans to leave Anthony’s company, he is growing on me.”

“Yeah he does that. I warn you now he might try and steal your pets he’s growing attached to them.” The captain laughed.

“He might win them over with his gifts but I can defeat him with my cooking. I know his weakness.” The two men laughed but both were content on how things turned out.

A/N: Another chapter complete. The Plot Bunnies have been hoping all over the place lately from this story to COS to drawing more Buns. They are running me ragged. Caffeine Please, anyone? I need to keep up with the bunnies. Thanks for Reading keep Reviewing. Plot Bunnies love the food.


	7. Bitter Goodbyes and Hopeful Futures

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it._ **

**The God of Sweet Treats**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 7 “Bitter Goodbyes but Hopeful Futures”**

“How on earth did I let you both talk me into this? I am a baker not a caterer.” Loki griped as he pulled the beef Wellington out of the oven. Somehow his Cousin conspired with Anthony’s cousins who then called his siblings. Who then guilt tripped him into cooking a Family Dinner. Those same Cousins convinced Anthony to hold the dinner at Stark Tower because Loki’s Apartment was too small and they didn’t want to mess with the café tables and seating.

“Dear Baby brother, you know you love to feed people. We are just providing you with the means to fill that need.” Hela smiled as she plucked a cherry tomato from the open container popped it in her mouth.

**“Sir your vegetables are done.”**

“Thank you Jarvis.” Loki had to admit Anthony’s kitchen was spacious and with Jarvis’ help he kept perfect time on what he was cooking. He wished May and Peter could have joined them but it was the anniversary of the Death of Peter’s Parents and they were going to visit their grave and then have a quiet dinner at Peter’s favorite pizzeria.

“Okay then how did I get roped into helping to cook? I have never cooked a day in my life!” Tony whined as he was putting together appetizers per Loki’s instruction.

“Because Tones you are the host of the dinner. You have to do more than pass out the booze.” Sharon smirked as she folded napkins for the place settings. Sharon had the weekend off do to Fury raking Grant over the coals for a botched case. He gave Grant her workload as punishment for his major screw up in evidence logging, so magically her weekend was freed up. So she took the train up from DC to enjoy a nice long weekend.

“Since when? I was declared Most Awesome Party host three years running by Cosmo.”

“And that is only because no one was sober enough to remember your parties.” The blond glared at the billionaire.

“The Star has arrived!” Valkyrie shouted entering the Penthouse with Thor.

“Norns help us all.” Loki muttered putting the pies in the oven.

“Cousin, did you have fun bashing my Little Brother in to the ground?” Hela smirked seeing the Exercise God sporting some bruises on his arms and one black eye.

“Valkyrie led me to believe that she had fallen behind in her Training. I was a fool to give in to her want of a spar using only Dummy Weapons and fists.” Thor pouted as he took an offered beer from Tony.

“Oh that is priceless! You actually believe our Warrior Cousin had actually stopped training.” Hela had to put down her wine before she spilled it from laughing too hard.

“That is why you are such an easy mark, Thor.” Loki shook his head as he passed Valkyrie a beer. “And couldn’t you have at least aimed away from his face? He looks like he went through a meat grinder.”

“Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to get carried away but it’s been a long time since I had a sparring partner who can take a hit.”

“Why are all the women in our lives so violent?” Tony muttered to the baker.

“Because they are the ones, who have defended us, all our lives.” Loki smiled as he stirred the pots on the stove.

“He’s right Tones so quit whining. When is my knuckle head brother getting here; dinner is almost ready.” Sharon asked as she set the large dinner table.

**“Captain Rogers had called earlier and said they will be here soon. They got a late start from Sergeant Barnes’ Physical Therapy appointment.”**

“Thanks Jarvis. Well guess it can’t be helped. Jarvis is their room ready I don’t want them driving back late at night.”

**“Yes Miss Sharon. I made sure their floor was dusted and vacuumed this morning.”**

“I am truly impressed with your AI technology Mr. Stark.” Hela said staring up at the ceiling where Jarvis spoke.

“Thank you but you can call me Tony. Mr. Stark was Howard. I am much more loose and free with the whole Stark thing.” Tony said as he rolled the croissant dough as Loki instructed. They didn’t look as nice as the ones the baker did.

“Anthony quit frowning at the dough. It’s not going to take proper shape if you glare at it.” Loki smirked.

“I’m an engineer I should be able to construct a damn pastry.” Tony ignored the snickers his beloved cousin was trying to hide.

“Hey everyone sorry we’re late.” Steve said stepping off the elevator carrying two large paper bags, only to be pounced on by a ball of fur jumping from his hiding spot in the hanging plant. The Blonde Captain chuckled, “How did you get up there Little Bit?”

“Mew.”

“Watch out incoming, babe!” Bucky was quick to pulled his husband and kitten out of the way of a streak of orange, followed by a clumsy grey blur chased by a small robot shaking a fire extinguisher. “Tones your bot’s got the Fire extinguisher again!”

“Damn Butterfingers! I told you not to bring that up from the lab!” Tony abandoned the pastries to Loki so he could give chase to the three.

“Well now we know why Tom was hiding off the ground.” Steve laughed letting Bucky take the little black kitten off his shoulders so he could take the grocery bags into the kitchen. “We didn’t know what to bring since Loki was cooking so we brought ice Cream and wine. Lots of wine.”

“That is fine; this is my sister Hela Odinson of Asgard Cyber Securities. Hela this Anthony’s Cousin James Barnes and his husband Steve Rogers.”

“A pleasure, Thor and Valkyrie have told me all about you Rogers but I think this is the first time we are meeting your husband.” Hela shook their hands in greeting.

“Yeah Steve is the social butterfly. We just got back from vacation and I’m catching up with everything myself.” Bucky smiled scratching the ears of Tom who had made himself comfortable by lying across the Sergeant broad shoulders.

“I swear that bot doesn’t have any of the brains I programmed him with.” Tony muttered carrying the fire extinguisher back to the kitchen. “Oh more wine! Great cause I really need a glass after dealing with those kids.”

“You may have a glass after you finish the Croissants.” The baker ordered taking the freshly poured glass out of the engineer’s hand.

“Come on Lokes, I just had to put the kids on time out. Do you know how hard it is to put a kitten, a puppy, and a brainless bot on time out?”

“No wine back to work beside I finished the last tray you only have one more to go. Now is everyone here or are we waiting on late arrivals?” Loki asked popping the tray into the free oven.

“Just one, my Science Bro Brucie Bear. I felt bad that he’s home alone while his girlfriend is away on assignment. He’s not much of a cook, so rather than have him suffer through another TV dinner, I told him to come on over for company and food.”

“That’s sweet Tony. It’ll be good to see Bruce again I missed him at Christmas.” Sharon cooed.

**“Doctor Banner is currently on his way up. It seems that there was a small power outage while he was on the subway.”**

“J, have the second guest floor ready for Bruce. If the subway is getting outages then it’s best to have Bruce stay over. Chances are the will be a bigger outage later. The power company is not good at keeping the snow off the transformers regularly. The Snow will melt and leak into the transformer and fry the system and if it is on a corner of a power grid the whole system will fall like dominoes. But here at Stark Tower we run on an Arch Reactor generator clean and renewable energy.”

“Stop with the sale’s pitch Tiny Tones; we get it you’re a smart cookie and let’s move on.” Bucky rolled his eyes taking the offered beer from Thor.

“I’m here guys sorry I am late. I hope I haven’t kept you all waiting.” Bruce said as he entered the Common floor.

“No you are right on time Brucie-Bear were just finishing the rolls. Grab a drink and sit down relax. Watch out for the kids they are running a muck. I had to take the fire extinguisher away from Butterfingers.”

“Kids?” As if on cue Butterfingers went rolling by having successfully taken the green tennis ball away from Fenris. The Wolfhound puppy and orange tabby are hot on the bots wheels. Bruce chuckled pushing his glasses up on his nose “Okay you don’t see that everyday.”

“I’m sorry if my Lovelies are a little rambunctious. Tony thought they would be suitably entertained by his smallest robot. They indeed love the undivided attention.” Loki smiled handing the Scientist a glass of wine.

“Of course they do Reindeer Games. They would have been lonely cooped up at your apartment while we are all together having dinner and fun. Besides Butterfingers never gets tired and loves to play fetch.” Tony said as he put some of the finished trays on the table.

“Oh and what about my Lovelies? What will happen when they get too tired to play with your bot?”

“Butterfingers will put them to bed in the designated Puppers and Kittens bed.” Tony smiled pointing to the large pet bed for Fenris and the Cat tower that was in the far corner near the fireplace. Loki turned to see the designated pet area looking warm and cozy. How had he not seen that set up before?

“I warned you Loki. Tony is going to spoil them away from you.” Steve laughed sitting down at the table. Bucky chuckled; he had already placed a sleeping Tom on the tower before joining the table.

“Anthony can try all he likes but if they start spending the night I will have to reduce his Muffin order **by half.** ” Loki raised his voice just a tiny bit but Tony heard him loud and clear.

“Don’t worry Reindeer Games I just want them to be happy when they visit the tower.” Tony said nervously. He thought it would be better not to mention the floor he was remodeling as animal agility and training obstacle course.

“Very well, May the Norns Bless this Bounty.” Loki said. His cheeks colored a bit he hadn’t meant to say the blessing; he didn’t out of habit he picked up from his mother.

“Bless the Norns, so mote it be.” Hela, Thor and Valkyrie answered with a smile.

“Sorry about that. Family dinners bring back old memories.”

“Don’t be sorry Loki that was lovely. Steve is usually the one that blesses our food at thanksgiving.” Sharon smiled encouraging.

“Yes, it is very welcoming to be part of another culture. Your ancestry is from Northern Europe, right? ” Steve asked.

“That is true we are descended from Vikings and the Norns are our gods.” Thor boomed.

“Though the Old Ox picks and chooses the traditions he wants to use but our mother schooled us all in proper manners and beliefs of true Vikings.” Hela added.

“Aunt Frigga also taught us the basics of traditional Norse sword fighting. Game of Thrones has nothing on her.” Valkyrie smirked passing the plate of Yorkshire pudding to Bucky.

“She sounds amazing.” Tony said in awe.

“She is. Now let us eat before it gets cold.” Loki said softly serving Tony a slice of the Beef Wellington. There was a subtle hint that subject was best dropped for now. The genius decided to file that away for later but he could tell Loki deeply loved his mother but was hurt to talk about her.

XxXxXxXxXx

The Family Dinner was a huge success. After dinner they played a strange Card Game called Super Fight with the villains expansion pack. The laughter that heard was light hearting and the fierce arguments between Steve and Thor were hilarious. It was a great experience that left them all promising to do it again soon. Valkyrie was pouting that she didn’t live closer but promised to come back when she worked up enough vacation time.

“Well Cousin my ride is here.” Valkyrie sighed.

“I wish you would let me take you to the airport.” Loki hugged the slightly shorter woman.

“I got here on my own two feet and they can take me right back home. Now you better call more often. None of this ‘I’m too busy with Tin Man to call my favorite Cousin’ you hear me?” Brown eyes glared into green eyes.

“Anthony is just a good friend and nothing could ever distract me from family.” Loki reassured her with a smile and handed her a to-go-bag. “Now that I have my café running smoothly, I’ll have plenty of time to keep in touch.”

“Yeah deny it all you want but I know you are crushing on Stark. Take care Cousin and don’t let the kiddies run you ragged. Oh and thanks for the treat plane food really sucks.” Valkyrie hefted her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her deceptively small suit case by the handle and rolled it out the door to the waiting cab. Loki waved as a heavy weight settled in his heart as he watched her climb into the cab at dawn on that cold winter day. Loki rarely got to visit with his cousin due to the distance between their homes but when they were together it was like she never left. They had fun and laughter just as if they were teenagers again. Unfortunately Valkyrie would leave and Loki was left with a hole in his heart from missing her. She was the only one to understand him besides May and Tom. 

Loki shook off the memories and head to his workshop. Peter was opening the cafe today so he would be undisturbed today. Though his workshop was crude it was highly 

functional. He took a moment to say hello to King Kong before moving to the corner where Sleipnir was waiting. 

“Hello Sleipnir I am sorry I have been neglecting you. Sometimes life gets in the way of family time. Now let's see what we can do to get you moving again.” Loki grabbed a screwdriver and got to work. He really needed more space as the bot was quite large but that couldn't be helped. He knew he could have accepted Anthony's offer to share a work space but he needed to be close to King Kong. He needed to feel Tom's spirit guiding him as he worked. 

“Hey Loki, are you down here? Peter said you're working on top secret stuff down here.”

“What are you doing here Anthony?” Loki asked as he saw the engineer come stomping down the stairs. 

“Well I thought I would stop by and give you a hand. Bruce and I ran the final diagnostics on Ultron. He is ready for battle.”

“I see, so you came here to see the competition. Well I am afraid I am in the middle of operating on Sleipnir right now. The Grand Master has his cheating prints all over this fried circuitry. He will do anything to win for money. Unfortunately my computer won't be able to do a full diagnostic on him so I have to root out the problems by hand. "

"Then it’s a good thing I stopped by. I have just what you need. Here you go; the latest in Stark technology, our new Stark pad Mark V, it will be released this spring." Tony smiled handing the Baker a green and gold tablet. The genius made this one especially for Loki based of the colors he tended to wear. There was not going to be a gold and green Mark V for the public this was just for Loki. 

“Anthony this is too much I can't accept this.” the Baker protest refraining from taking the offered gift. 

“Sure you can and you're going to. I owe you for all the cooking you have been doing for my family and friends. Not only that, but you under charge for your food, because every meal is like eating at five star restaurant. So please accept this small token of my appreciation." Tony gave the taller man a pleading look. 

"I cook for you all because you're my friends. I don't need you to repay me." Loki said weakly knowing that while it was true he did not cook for payment he was sorely tempted by the new tablet. Unfortunately Tony heard the longing in the baker’s voice; he just needed a little push to accept.

“Well I know that you cook for us because I wedged my way into your café and I am being grateful for it. But forget all that right now think of this as keeping up with the competition. Do you want the Puppers, Short Coffee and the Little Cookie to see their daddy be sad because he lost again to the man in the gaudy gold suitand his gang of cheaters?” Tony said causally carefully watching as Loki’s expression went from uncertain to a fiery determination.

“Thank you Anthony. I shall have Sleipnir up and running for the next battle.” Loki took the tablet and went to his programming corner to start the uploads. Tony said nothing as he watched Loki sync up his programs for Sleipnir with the tablet. He knew a hit to the pride would get the man to take the gift. He could blame the guy taking offense at another defeat by the hands of the Grand Master.

“Okay I know your bot is in pieces but doing a visual reconstruction, am I looking at a horse?”

“Very clever Anthony, but yes Sleipnir full form is a horse his legs are re-enforced so he can anchor to the floor for his finishing move. Grand Master gave my opponent Wilson Fisk something that disable Sleipnir’s anchor and he was knocked down, but not for long as his hidden other four legs righted him before King Pin could inflict to much outer damage. The battle dragged on because Fisk was determined to break me. Sleipnir got the upper hand but a huge cost. I had to expose his weak spot to get in the final blow which would not have had to happen if it had been a fair fight. If I had known the Grand Master was going to be there I would have not put Sleipnir in the ring.” Loki retold his battle through gritted teeth as it still made him angry. His finger tips flew across the tablet as he went through the system readings. Tony was amazed at the man’s skill and intelligence it was hard to believe that this guy was a simple baker.

“Yeah you said that before. You said you had two battle bots. Where is the other one?” Tony looked around the shop floor where Sleipnir laid there in pieces. He did notice the look of Mischief cross Loki’s face as he searched for the missing bot.

“Jörmungandr wake up and say hello to our guest.”

A metal square jettisoned from under King Kong case before changing shape and wrapping around Tony’s legs tightly and soon he was face to face with laser green eyes with the head of a snake.

“An AI? You created an artificial intelligence.” Tony turned his head to the baker in awe.”

“Oh please Anthony you give me too much credit.” Loki rolled his eyes. “Jor is voice activated. Yes I put a lot of work into his programming but he’s not as battle ready as I would like. There are some crucial commands that need uploading and testing that need to be done. It was what kept me from using him in the last few battles.”

“Okay I guess I got my hopes a bit hoping for another AI creation. I bet you could turn them into AIs if you gave it some time.”

“No thank you, I wouldn’t be able to put them into battle like that if they were like your bots. I couldn’t take them getting hurt any more you would should DUM-E or Butterfingers get hurt if they were to fight. Jor and Sleipnir may not be AI’s but they have my fighting warrior spirit to battle on. That is enough for us.”

“I see your point. I didn’t give Ultron an AI either. Uh, you think you can get him to let me go now; I think his hug is bruising me.” Tony asked his breath slowly squeezing out of his lungs.

“Jor you can let go now. Settle on the counter next to the king.” Loki ordered the robot snake. Tony began to breathe easier as Jörmungandr released his hold on the engineer. The bot slithered up work table and curled up next the case holding King Kong and resumed his box shape completely seamless.

“Jor is amazing. How did you design his outer layers to become a solid box?” Tony asked walking closer to the bot and was about to touch it when Jörmungandr’s head shot up and bared his fangs. “Okay note to self do not try and pet the bot.”

“Jor is a very special robot it took months to prefect his shape shifting-abilities and a lot of hours in the metal work. His programming is not that close to your AIs but he has motion sensors and react programming to better aid him in battle.” Loki smiled not looking up from the tablet. Tony went back to watching the bot and testing the sensors with his hand movements knowing better that to get to close. He almost got his hand bitten off when Loki gave a shout. “At sonr ór jackelr!”

“Whoa! What’s wrong, Loki? Jor almost took my hand off because you startled me.”

“King Pin had injected a parasite into Sleipnir’s main legs.” Loki went to the joints of the robots legs and pulled out tiny bots that looked like little beetles but their batteries were long dead. “I thank the Norns that I had the foresight to give him extra limbs or Sleipnir would have been destroyed beyond repair.”

“Can you fix him?” Tony asked as he watched Loki pick the bots off Sleipnir’s legs one by one.

“Not in time for the next battle and Jor needs more programming. This is going to take me weeks to literally debug Sleipnir and repair the damage to his legs and reprogram him.” Loki was determined to get his bot back to his perfect fighting form.

“Can I help I do have some time on my hands.” Tony offered as he began to examine the discarded bug bots.

“I’m not sure I have a specific coding style. Also I’m not sure we can work together here in such a tiny space.” Loki looked up in distress.

“How about I work on defense then? These bots should be dissected and reversed engineered so you can have better have defense against them. These bug look like a prototype I saw a couple of years ago at an invention convention.”

“Invention Convention?”

“Yeah I go every now and then looking for great minds to work for me.” Tony smiled to the baker. “So what do you say? I can even hook Jarvis up down here so we can be in contact lab to workshop.”

“Well I do need the help but even with the extra hands I am not confident he’ll be battle ready this Saturday.”

“That’s fine Lokes. Yes I want to battle you but I can wait. I think we should focus on this sabotage and look for ways to protect our bots. They are going to come after you since you snatched the Title from them despite their underhanded tactics.”

“You are correct; they are vicious when they lose. Fisk and the Grand Master have a long history together they are more like Friendemies than friends. They team up only when it is to their advantage otherwise they try to destroy one another.” Loki sat back on his heels trying to clear his thoughts. “Alright I’ll agree to the help but as much as I would like to spend every waking moment down here, I do have a business to run.”

“That’s cool I have a company I am supposed to be helping in maintaining. Jarvis will keep the schedule.” Tony shrugged. “Since it’s almost noon how we take about a lunch break.”

“Don’t you mean a Muffin break?” Loki asked as he took the offered hand to stand up.

“Well I won’t say no if they just happen to appear on my plate with a sandwich or two.”

“I think that can be arranged, I am sure Jarvis can fill me in on you meal planned as well.” The baker/engineer stated leading the smaller man up the stairs.

“Oh come on Comet, is eating veggies really that important?” The billionaire’s question went unanswered and he had to run after the Raven with the sexy ass up the stairs. “Loki? Come on, answer me!”

XxXxXxXxXx

“Okay, what has got you all wound tight?” Bruce asked as he found Tony hunched over a New Green Stark laptop that he had never seen before.

“Hammer! That insignificant bug I thought I crushed years ago!” Tony pushed away from the laptop station and rolled to the 3D computer station.

“He’s been pretty quite lately. His stocks are not as high as yours and you have better tech so you have nothing to worry about.” Bruce said leaning against the table.

“You would think that but the truth is the bastard is supplying tech to cheaters in the bot fights. See those beetle bots over there? Well he made them gave them to a sleaze ball who gave them to a fighter pilot who tried to take Loki’s bot down. These bots were introduced at a convention three years ago by kid fresh out of Standford. It was a neat idea but there was too many flaws and would take more time and money to get it working properly. Looks like Hammer had another source of income to not only sweep up the kid but get the bot into quick production. I have spent the last three days reverse-engineers them and now I’m pissed. I’m working with Jarvis to create protections against them not only for Loki but Ultron as well.”

“Really? Huh, I never thought I would see the day, Tony Stark is wooing another with science.” The Dark hair Scientist chuckled.

“What are you talking about; have you been hanging in the Gamma Ray chamber again?” Tony paused in his work to look at his best friend in horror.

“Tony, you just put Loki and his bots ahead of Ultron. You have never put anything or anyone before your own bots. They are more your family to you than even your own organic family.”

“Well, I owe him. I mean he did save me from freezing to death and he did get me in to the fights, but that’s all.” The genius said weakly.

“No I think it’s more than that, and I’m not saying its bad thing either. You have been happier I think in these last few weeks. I’m happy for you and I like Loki, because he’s a nice guy. Let’s not forget he is an amazing cook.”

“Yeah, he is. God I don’t know Bruce. What am I doing? Loki is great and awesome he doesn’t need me and my extra emotional baggage hanging around his café bring him down.”

“Tony…”

“But I can’t seem to away. When I am around him, I am soaking up his calming presence and when I leave I feel lighter, and the world seems a bit brighter. Shit look and me waxing poetic and I hate all that crap.”

“There is nothing wrong with that Tony. Even if this thing with Loki is nothing but friendship, it’s great that he’s helping you to heal and be happy.”

“What if I feel like I want more? Is it okay to want more when it looks like he might have his heart on someone who is long gone?” The engineer sighed running his hand through his shaggy hair.

“Are you sure about him waiting for some one else?”

“No but I know he misses his friend Tom. He named his cat after him and he has the bot they made in a case with the guys name on it. So yeah I think he’s waiting for him even though he died years ago.”

“Maybe they were just friends maybe not but you can’t give up on something that might make you both happy. I say take it slow. Show him the real Tony Stark not the one you put on of the cameras. Let him know that you are there and the future can better with someone by his side. Don’t give up Tony just be patient.”

“You know I hate when you sound smarter than me right?” Tony Pouted.

“I know you do but that doesn’t stop me from being right.” Bruce laughed.

“Fine I surrender! I will try my best to be patient but it’s not going to be easy with Jarvis telling Loki all my personal opinions on his looks.” Tony glared at the ceiling camera.

“Don’t be too hard on him; he’s just trying to help his dad be happy.”

**“I am trying to get sir a date with the baker with the sexy mind.”**

“And that right there is exactly why I don’t want you to go to the café.”

**“But I am needed to help with diagnostics on Sleipnir and Jörmungandr as you both work to repair them.”**

“I hate when he’s right too. Fine you can go to the café but no more match making I can get my own date thank you very much.” Tony gave in before turning to his science bro. “So are you going to give me a hand with this or are you going to leave me to let it drive me insane?”

“I got a few free hours I guess I can lend a hand. I don’t think I will be able help with the madness; you have been crazy for as long as I known you.” Bruce stated with a straight face but started laughing as Tony maturely stuck out his tongue in answer to the crazy talk. The two Science Bros laughed it off before they started bouncing ideas off one another they only had two more days until Ultron’s début.

A/N: Merry Christmas! Another chapter done before the Holiday. Been real busy but I am trying to keep up with the stories. Until Next Time Thanks for reading and Keep reviewing the Plot Bunnies need food.


	8. There’s a Time to Heal, Then there’s a Time for Revenge

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it._ **

**The God of Sweet Treats**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 8 “There’s a Time to Heal, Then there’s a Time for Revenge”**

“Here you go, please come again.” Loki handed the last customer their to-go order with a smile. He was then ready to closed up; he had already sent Peter home for the night so he could extra study time for his part time classes. After the patron had left he turned the sign over and began wiping down the tables and bussing the table. Fenris warm by the fire as the embers died and Chris and Tom wandered the floor now that they were out of the play room. The bell on the door chimed as someone entered the café.

“I’m sorry but the café is closed for the night,”

“I know, Loki. That is why I chose to come at this time.” The voice had the baker stopping in his movements.

“Mother,”

“Hello my son.” Frigga smiled before being enveloped in the long thin arms of her youngest child. “Oh, I have missed you as well. I am sorry I had to cancel our lunch. Odin, well…”

“Mother, don’t apologize. Odin will always hate me because I am the son of Laufey. As long as he doesn’t hurt you, I am fine with being disowned by the man.” Loki said guiding his to the table near the hearth. Fenris came and sat at their feet as the kittens watched from a near by table.

“But, I did not disown you. You are **my son** and if I want to see you and talk with you, I should be able to. I have made a lot of foolish mistakes in my life but I never regretted having you. He wouldn’t let me raise you the way I wanted to nor would he let Laufey raise you. It was the punishment for my betrayal. Odin broke Laufey, who was a kind and gentle man, leaving him with nothing and black listed from any reputable work. He took his life before the end of your first year of life.”

“Mother, why are you telling me this now?” Loki questioned. He knew of Laufey fate; shortly he left home Loki research his birth father. He read the horror that had become Laufey’s life, before the man broke and hung himself. He never told anyone of what he found because he didn’t want the pity.

“Because you needed to know the truth, Loki. I had to be the one to tell you and to say I am sorry that I failed you, before I left.”

“You didn’t fail me. I may have not understood when I was a child but I do now. What do you mean that you are leaving? Mother, where are you going?”

“It seems that I am not long for this world. I didn’t want to worry you or your siblings, but two years ago I was start to feel unwell. I went to the doctor and they did many tests but there was only one answer. Loki I have lung cancer.”

Mother!” Loki w out of his chair and kneeling at his mother’s feet. He was shocked and scared. He felt numb and like she was taking her last breath before his eyes.

“Now Loki, I am not leaving you right this second.” She hugged her worried child. “I will still be around for a while longer but I have come to make some life changing decisions.”

“What decisions? Tell me I want to be able to help you.” Loki leaned back desperation in his eyes.

“I have spoken with Hela and Thor already; though they were equally upset with my diagnosis they support me. I am Leaving Odin. He left yesterday to do business in Denmark so if I don’t leave now I never will. Hela is setting up an apartment for me and Thor is packing up my furniture. I have packed all my personal things and have left the house. It hasn’t been a home for many years and I am happy to leave it behind. I do not delude myself he will try and come for me but I will not return to him.”

“Mother you are not safe. Odin will be on the first plane to New York when you don’t answer his call. I know Hela can work magic in erasing you digital prints but he will find you and Thor can’t keep a secret to save his life.” Loki panicked.

“I know this but your siblings will help me stand against him should he find me.” Frigga said weakly. Though Odin may have grown gray he was still strong and determined to bring his wife to heel. She knew this when he dragged her from Laufey Town home in London that he would always come for her.

“Mother you must allow me to help you. I think I have a friend that can help to keep you out of his reach until Hela can get you a place where he won’t find you.”

“Where can I go Loki? I need doctors and medicine and he will find me faster if I stay with your friend. I do not want him to hurt you anymore. It was my weakness that allowed him to vent his anger on you. I won’t do it again.”

“Mother, Trust me. I am not a child anymore and if he comes here I will face him. But first I will see you safe. Will you let me try and get you somewhere safe?” Loki stood up and held his mother’s hands in his.

“Very well my son. I will yield to your judgment.”

“Good, now wait here and let me finish closing up shop then I will make us a pot of tea. The Lovelies will keep you company while I fetch our tea.” Loki smiled as the kittens hopped on to her lap and the table in front of her. Fenris followed Loki as he locked up and went to the kitchen. After putting on the kettle Loki pulled out his cellphone and dialed the only person who he trusted and knew that could help.

_“Hey Reindeer Games, I was just about to call you.”_

“Anthony, please listen. I need a huge favor.”

XxXxXxXxXx

**“Sir your guests have arrived.”**

“Thanks Jarvis. Butterfingers, I think you dusted enough.” The little bot lowered its claw holding the duster in disappointment, but rolled to his creator anyways.

“Don’t worry mother, Anthony says it’s alright.”

“Of course it’s alright I love to entertain. Hello, I am Tony Stark, you can call me Tony.” Tony held his hand out in greeting to the hesitant Mother.

“Nice to meet you Anthony.” Frigga gave him a warm smile but stood close to Loki.

“Anthony this is my Mother, Frigga Johansen.”

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet the person who taught Loki how to bake like a god. I swear I can’t get enough of his blueberry muffins. But where are my manners; let me show you to the living room where we can chat.” Tony led them to the living room where a nice fire was going.

“You have a lovely home Anthony.” Frigga said sitting gracefully on the couch.

“Thank you but this is your apartment while you’re with us. I have the penthouse on the top of the tower. I haven’t had a chance to clean up there since I have been on a science binge. Jarvis thought you would be more comfortable on a guest floor. I have a lot of them for when my cousins and friends that pops in now and again.” Tony said nervously. When Loki called him asking to help hide his mom Tony didn’t know what to expect he was down in the lab one minute then racing to ready a guest floor the next.

“Anthony you’re rambling again.”

“Sorry I do that a lot.” Tony gave a sheepish grin as Loki rolled his eyes.

“That’s alright young man, I miss the chatter since all my children are grown and are living their own lives. Thank you again for letting me stay until my divorce is final. Loki wasn’t clear on how you can help keep my husband from finding me, but I trust my son. I just don’t want to cause you any trouble.”

“It’s fine; you are no trouble at all. Jarvis has all your information and tomorrow we’ll contact your doctors and get you transferred over to SI’s Dr. Cho. She is head of our Medical Department and medical team. Since Stark Industries is and has always been an in house company you don’t have to worry about going out or being followed. If you need any don’t hesitate to call Jarvis.” Tony reassured.

“Who is Jarvis? Will I meet him in the morning?”

**“I am always in the tower Madame Johansen. I am an Artificial Intelligence named Just A Rather Very Intelligent System or Jarvis for short. My programming is to see to the comfort of all who reside in** **Stark** **Tower** **. Keeping you comfortable shall be an easy task compared to keeping Master Tony healthy and organized.”**

“Jarvis what did I say about secrets?” Tony Glared at the ceiling.

“You said not to tell Loki you never said I could not converse with others in the tower.”

“Kids, their mouths have no filter.” Tony blushed.

“That is the way of children,” Frigga smiled. “Loki today’s events have tired me. I think I shall seek my bed for the night.”

“Of course Mother, I’ll show to your rooms. I have your overnight bag right here. I called Hela and she’ll bring your suit cases in the morning. Thor will come by at lunch to check on you and to bring you your books and crafts.” Loki gently guided Frigga to the apartment’s Master bedroom. “If you need of me you just speak to Jarvis and I will be here in an instant. Anthony is allowing me to stay in the tower as well for the next couple of days until you are settled.”

“No need to make a fuss my son, I shall be fine. Thank you for understanding and not hating me for my failings. I love you Loki, May the Norns watch over you.” Frigga kissed his forehead holding in the tears that threatened to fall.

“May the Norns protect you and your dreams so mote it be.” Loki hugged his mother before letting her go for the night. The Baker returned to the living room seeing Anthony by the elevator with Butterfingers. They said nothing and took the elevator to the penthouse. Once they reach the floor Butterfingers zoomed over to the Pet station where the Kittens and puppy were now sleeping and settle into his little charging station.

“So how are you feeling Lokes?” Tony asked going to the bar and pouring them each a glass of scotch.

“The truth? I feel like I fell asleep and I am now trap in the never ending nightmare where my mother dies and Odin wins having drained the life from her with his oppression.” Loki took and down the scotch before collapsing on the couch.

“Yeah that sounds as bad as it is. I use to have a bastard parent so I empathize. My mom was always sick so Howard was able keep her under his thumb, and there was nothing I could do about it.” Tony sat next to his friend showing that he was there for him.

“I knew Odin kept her close as a way to punish me for being her bastard son. So I left to ease her burden but I know now, I should have tried harder to get her away from him. I have lost time with her and now I have next to no time left. I want say again Thank you, Anthony. Mother will be safe here then she would have been staying with me or Hela. If I can do anything to repay you just let know I am in your debt.”

“Hey, none of that. You don’t owe me anything. If there was a way to get my own mother away from Howard I would have jumped at it. I am more than happy to give your mom a safe heaven. As a bonus the Puppers and his little brothers get to have a sleep over this weekend.” Tony had Happy take the limo to pick up Loki and his mom. He also told Loki to bring the kids so they wouldn’t be lonely and the baker wouldn’t worry about them. He asked Happy to bring the kids up to the penthouse in the private elevator while Loki brought his mother to a guest floor in the public elevator.

“Just remember it is only for the weekend Stark. I need to see my mother settled and tomorrow is Ultron’s first fight in the underground. So it make sense I should stay the night, Anthony. Do not get use to them spending the night." Loki glared before deflating then he stood up. “I need to call Hela and Thor to let them know mother is safe and settled for the night.”

“Okay Comet, I get it, it’s late and you have a shop to open in the morning. You can have the guest room up here if you want since the kids are up here.” Tony quickly stood up.

“I thought you said it was a mess up here that is why you placed my mother on a guest floor.” Loki smirked at the now fidgeting genius.

“Okay you got me. Truth is moms in general make me nervous. I feel like I’m ten years old again afraid I’ll say or do the wrong thing. You should see when I am with Rhodey’s Mom, she thinks it’s so cute how at over chatter and act awkward. She pinches my cheeks and calls me Sweet Pumpkin Pie.” Tony blushed trying to glare at the man who was holding back his laughter. Tony was impressed that Loki kept a straight face but his emerald eyes were a light with laughter.

“I see, well I should stay up here other wise my Lovelies might be upset if I’m not here in the morning.” Loki pretended to agree Tony’s assessment.

“Great, this way to Casa de Stark.” Tony pointed to the stairs at the end of the Hall. He led Loki to the rooms that were at the top of the tower. Loki had to admit the view was gorgeous from the top Penthouse.

“This view is amazing, Anthony.”

“Thanks I rather like it. Because of the structural design of the tower there is only two bedrooms but they are fully loaded with whirl pool bathtub and 360 shower jets as well as a well stocked mini bar and walk in closet. Jarvis can tint the windows for complete darkness or slow wake up call so that you are not blinded by the sun.”

“Anthony I am spending the night not in the market to buy or rent the room permanently.” Loki chuckled. “But thank you, this room will be fine.”  
  


“Okay let Jarvis know if you need anything. I’ll hopefully see you in the morning I tend to sleep in because I tend stay awake for days on end until I crash.”

**“Lately sir has been going to bed at a regular time. Unfortunately that does not help with him rising early. He still mutes me when I wake sir up for necessary SI board meetings.”**

“Mute Jay. I swear I need to recode him he is way to chatty for his own good. See you Reindeer Games.” Tony all but ran to his room trying to hide his blushing face.

“Jarvis that was not nice of you to embarrass your father like that.” Loki said softly looking at the ceiling camera.

**“I programmed to tell the truth Mr. Friggason.”**

“I am sure you meant well, but a word of advice for understanding human behavior; if you want to be a real boy one day, than less truth can mean more than the whole truth. Sometimes to make others look good withholding faults is allowed. People like to show their faults when they are more comfortable with others.”

**“I see. So presenting Master Tony’s attributes is showing his best parts to a potential partner is a way of being kind and showing his bad habits is unflattering to that potential partner.”** Jarvis processed the information.

“Yes, that is correct. I hope I helped you understand why Anthony keeps putting you on mute.” Loki smiled a blush dusting his cheeks. “Good night Jarvis I’ll see you in the Morning.”

**“Good night Mr. Friggason.”**

XxXxXxXxXx

“Thor why are you here?” Loki asked as he bused a recently emptied table.

“I have come to offer some help. Wanda has experience in the food services. Vision also worked in retail he can ring up orders. Hela and I thought that with Peter to take care of the food that you can spend more time with mother this weekend.” Thor explained. Wanda and Vision were already talking with Peter putting on aprons.

“SO you and Hela are lending me your personal assistants? I can’t afford more employees Thor. I just finished an expensive renovation.” Loki stood and glared at his taller brother.

“It’s as you say Brother, we are lending you our people but you are not paying their salaries. They are still being paid by Hela and myself. We know how it is hard for you to let go and trust people, but you trust us. So trust us and our people who we trust.” Thor reasoned.

“I just can’t leave my business Brother. Peter is just sixteen I can’t leave him burdened with the cooking for customers.”

“Uncle Loki I can handle it. I can put up the chalk board and give three lunch options so I won’t get over whelmed with orders. You already have the walk-in Frig full stocked for the next four days. I can come in early and make the muffins.”

“Peter you don’t need do that.”

“I want to. Grandma Frigga needs you, she’s sick.” Peter gave Loki a sorrowful look which had the baker melting. Loki called May last night and gave her the condensed version of what his mother was going through. So May must have told Peter of Frigga’s illness leaving out the drama.

“Alright but only the Blueberries, Bananas, and Cranberries, I have the fruit already measure out for the next week.” Loki gave in. Thor was giving the boy thumbs up knowing that Peter would the only one to get his brother to take a few days off.

“Brother where are the Animals?” Thor asked after Loki returned from Showing Peter what to do before opening café.

“Well, Tom and Chris are at the vet to be neutered. I already had the appointment scheduled before mother arrived. So I dropped them off early this morning and I will pick them up at five this evening. Fenris on the other hand was curled up with Anthony when I left the tower. I have him scheduled next week for his operation.”

“Oh, yes, the little ones will need a quiet place to cover. They would do well with Mother’s company. Speaking of Mother I should get going; Hela pack more of her clothes and Things to keep her comfortable.”

“Tell her I’ll return tonight after a few earns.” Loki agreed. He was going to make some of her favorite desserts before getting groceries for dinner. Jarvis had already sent him list of foods that his mother could eat under her present condition. He offered to purchase the food through Stark food delivery service a.k.a. Happy Hogan. Loki had to dissuade the AI from bothering Tony’s Loyal driver/Goffer. Plus he didn’t want take advantage of Stark’s resources than he already was. Also he had to get his van for tonight’s event. They were lucky the fights would start long after his mother retired for the night.

“Very well, Brother, I will see you tomorrow for brunch.” Thor pulled Loki into a bone crushing hug. The baker had to steady to himself once he was released from the workout god’s hold. Thor didn’t notice as left with a smile on his way out.

“You okay?” Wanda asked offering the baker a seat.

“Yes, thank you, for your concern but I am use to my brother’s displays of affections.”

“You maybe use to them doesn’t me that they hurt any less. When I first introduced Vision to your brother, Thor accidentally broke Vision’s hand in that first hand shake.”

“I empathize with Vision.” Loki smiled “Thor real did take after our Viking heritage. He always had to be careful as he is stronger than the other children around him. Even now he forgets how strong he is compared to others. Thank you, Wanda and Vision too, for helping out Peter around here. I know my siblings put you both up to it.”

“It’s not a problem. Actually it will be nice not dealing with all the women who joined the gym just to ogle your brother. Vision said it would nice not having to fix a lot of the underling messes. A lot of the drone workers become lazy and it’s up to Vis to straighten out their work before submitting it to Hela.”

“Ah, I see. My sister will be cleaning house while you both are here.” Loki smirked. “I’ll let you get back to work Peter knows where everything is. I need to go to my workshop for a bit holler if you need me.”

“Don’t worry, Loki Peter’s got us all sorted out.” Wanda smiled watching the tall raven leave. She returned to the counter where the two guys were waiting for her.

“Do you think Uncle Loki is okay?” The teen asked worriedly.

“I am sure he is young lad. We will make sure his tea shop runs smoothly until his return.” Vision smiled encouragingly patting the boy on the shoulder.

“Vis, is right everything will work out just fine. Now, how about you show me hold to make some of the special coffees off the magical menu?”

“Yeah, I can to that.” Peter was once again a ball of enthusiastic energy as he showed the new grown ups how Lo-Key Café rocked its coffee. Hopefully when his uncle returned all would be well again.

XxXxXxXxXx

“Man I feel fifteen again.” Tony was bouncing in his seat. Loki just rolled his eyes at the engineer but couldn’t wipe the grin from his face. Once Frigga retired for the night Tony and Loki went straight to the lab and loaded the crate containing Ultron into the freight elevator. Then they loaded it into Loki’s van along with extra parts for repairs should they be needed.

“Yes Anthony or should I call you Mr. Mechanic? How did you come up with that name anyways?”

“Bruce has a nephew he sometimes brings to the labs. His name is Harley and he is a genius in the making but since he was a toddler he’s called me Mr. Mechanic. I can’t get the kid to call me Tony to save my life. Bruce said it would be the perfect alias because I am already familiar with the name and will remember to respond when called.” Tony explained.

“Good I wasn’t looking forward to retaining you to respond to your new name.”

“Hey!”

“Anyways try to tone down your excitement. There will be serious players there so you will refer to me as the Chaos God. You are under my sponsorship so don’t run off.”

“What do I have to do or rather who do I have to look out for.” Tony asked as turned to Serious Stark mode.

“The Grand Master will have a special line up for you so anyone who flies under his favor is the ones to watch out for as they will cheat. Anyone at this event is a potential threat but not as lethal as the Grand Master’s crew. Have you thought on how to hide your face from being recognized?”

“Oh yeah and it’s all thanks to you.”

“Me?”

“Yup. I made this base off your inspiration.” Tony grinned with glee as he pulled a red and gold helmet out of his gym bag. It was unusual as Loki had never seen one like it before. Tony lifted the face plate on the front before putting it over his head. Once it was settled on his head his smile disappeared as the face plate came down and the eyes of the helmet lit up brightly with LED lights. “Friday active civilian mode.”

**“Yes Boss.”**

“Anthony can you breath in that thing?”

“Of course I can. This helmet is linked to Ultron with my new Baby Girl Friday, Female Replacement Intelligent Digital Assistant Youth, as my secret co-pilot. I figured we would need an AI to watch our backs but I didn’t want Jarvis to have his attentions split and accidentally tell your mom or pepper what we are up to.”

“Clever Anthony.” Loki smirked as they cam upon an underground parking Structure. They were stopped on the second level down.

“Name?” a guard as big as a gorilla asked.

“The God of Chaos and my fighter Mr. Mechanic. The Grand Master is expecting us.”

“Yes sir, Let them through!” The guard called to the others holding the barricade. Tony noticed that the man instantly paled at Loki’s name. The baker was a major player and an obvious threat in the underground. Loki drove forward and to the reserved spot for his van. A steward came running forward with a flat bed trolley for the crate. Loki tipped the kid and motioned for Tony to push the trolley and follow him to his ready room. Once Loki locked the door he turned to Tony will a strained smile.

“Well Anthony we made it in the rest is up to you and Ultron.”

“Thanks Lokes, you are going to be amazed.” Tony popped opened the crate and out rolled Ultron it looked like a miniature dune buggy with unique metal Skull and glowing red eyes. While Tony readied the bot Loki finished dressing his part as an underground sponsor. He pulled on a Special Leather Vest and Long Black and Dark Green coat with gold accents. Tony wasn’t sure but he thought he saw a couple of daggers in discreet pockets within the coat and two that were tucked within the Leather combat boots. Loki was transformed before his very eyes. “Wow Loki, you look like you stepped off a Viking warship.”

“Good. I was going for Viking God but Viking Warrior will do.” Loki stood and straightened his coat. “Make sure you do not drink or eat anything you are given. Only drink the water we have brought. You shouldn’t be hungry you ate three helping of the Lasagna I made, but if you need a snack I put my homemade breakfast bars in your bag.”

“Thanks Dasher I’m good. Anything else I need to know?” Tony asked but before Loki could answer there was a knock at the door.

“Knock, Knock, Knock.”

“Who is it?”

“Come on Loki you know who it is.” With reluctance the baker opened the door allowing the Grand Master wear extremely gaudy gold robes and sandals with Topaz right behind him. “Greetings Chaos God, and this is your fighter Mr. Mechanic, it’s a pleasure. When they told me that you had arrived I just had to come down and greet you.”

“I’m sure you did Grand Master. So who are your Champions this evening?” Loki asked crossing his arms.

“Oh just a few of our old friends, you know Dr. Doom and Magnus just to name a couple. They were upset to hear that you wouldn’t be in the ring today but look forward to facing your fighter.” The grand Master smiled causing Loki’s glare to sharpen. “Well I must be off I have many fighters to greet. You will be in the Sky box won’t you Chaos we have much to catch up on.”

“I may join you later as it is this is Mr. Mechanic’s first fight I want to make sure he has a handle on things before I leave him on his own.”

“I see, but he is a genius I’m sure he can figure out his way around the ring with out you holding his hand.”

“Grand Master, a genius mind is a fine thing to have but it does nothing with out experience, now if you’ll excuse us.”

“Oh did I mention the God of Thunder has just arrived? You know I was surprised to see him in Sakaar Last week. He was surprised to hear of your little hobby which surprised me in return. He did not know what a talented little brother he had so I had to issue him an invitation, that way he could see you in action.”

“I warned you Grand Master to leave my family alone. If you try to harm my brother in anyway you will die a painful dead and no one will find your body.” The Chaos God suddenly had a dagger in hand and the tip pressed against the man’s chin.

“I see you have not lost your edge Chaos god. See you in the skybox.” The Grand Master made a hasty retreat with his assistant who was equally pale out of the room.

“Anthony I am sorry I won’t be able to be with your for the first Fight. I will try to make to your side once I am able to convince Thor to go home.” Loki turned to his friend looking very distressed.

“Yeah sure. How did he even know about Thor?” Tony lifted his face plate to show his concern. He already had Friday running through the dark web for information on the so called Grand Master.

“Sakaar is my favorite restaurant started by a friend of Thor’s. Unfortunately when I started moving up in the arena The Grand Master research my habits and often corners me at either Sakaar or my other places of refuge. Thor often goes to Sakaar as a way to stay in touch with Fandral. The Grand Master must have been looking for me and took advantage of Thor being there instead. I have worked very hard to keep this from my family and now he has put them in danger.”

“Looks like he knew the panic it would cause you hoping to throw us off our game. Well its not going to work. Tell me about the fighters he was talking about and then you go rescue Pikachu.” Tony said steering clear of the waving knives.

“Victor Von Doom a.k.a. Dr. Doom is one of Grand Master’s strongest fighters. Victor’s Doom bots all rely on their strength and little finesse no cunning Sleipnir stomped him into submission. Then there is Magnus or Erik Lehnsherr one of the oldest fighters in this game. Erik is not his real name it’s actually Max Eisenhardt he is wanted in several countries so he travel under an alias. Do not let his frail old man appearance detour you; he is as ruthless as they come. It was only Jor’s lighting moves that took his bot Magneto down the last time I went up against him a year and a half ago. Magneto’s power is in magnets that charge to create an EMP pulse and fry its opponents and cutting the connection with its pilot. While this is frowned upon it’s not illegal due to the fact Magneto can still move after the pulse is release and the pulse is localized to just the other bot. If the EMP pulse took out both bot and the surrounding tech then he would have been disqualified and banned from the fights.”

“How did Jörmungandr beat Magneto?”

“As you saw Jor is a shape shifter, I was able to shift him into a snake form with his remote controls. His Snake form was sleek and fast rather than retain the box like train shape which would have been clumsy and would have had no chance of dodging. His quick movements and snake like shape allowed him to strike fast and disable the Pulse by ripping out the arm of the bot.” Loki placed the daggers back into their hidden pockets as he retold his view of the battle.

“So chances are this guy is going to want revenge. What about Doom?”

“Victor’s bots are strong and are designed in the shape of a classic looking robot of the nineteen fifties. It fools most thinking it can not possibly be a working model and they would be wrong. Doom Bot has two weaknesses, the first is the knee joint if you take them out you have to make sure it can’t get up again. The second weakness is to knock it on its back it will be immobile and you must detach its head to claim victory. Sleipnir was able to kick off its head then crush the body by stomping on it.”

“Is there any one else that Friday and I should be aware of, Reindeer Games?”

“No but If I see any one that might cause you trouble I will warn you via a text. Like I said I will try and get to the fighters box as soon as Thor is safe.”

“Do you think you will be able to get him to go home?”

“Unfortunately no, Thor can be stubborn if he thinks I need protecting, but I shall try none the less.”

“Well good luck with that I guess I’ll wait here until I get called to the ring.”

“Yes they will come to collect you when the time is right. You can watch the fights on the CCTV Monitor. This security measure was put in due to sabotage when the fighters were free to mingle with the crowds. Good Luck Anthony I will be betting on you.”

“So no pressure then. Okay go on I’ll see you soon.” Tony smiled watching Loki take off to rescue his super sized muscular blond god of a brother. It was now time to get his game face on and have Friday run simulations based on Loki’s information.

XxXxXxXxXx

Loki made his way to the Sky box and steadied himself to deal with his brother and his enemy. Hopefully Thor would be smart enough not to consume anything the Grand Master given him. As he approached the top of the steps to the skybox the body guard were about to block his path but stopped as soon as saw who he was. They both paled and parted ways for him.

“Welcome Chaos God, your table is ready.” Topaz greeted opening the door.

“Thank you Topaz.” Loki entered the large room that was just like the observation room at Peter’s competition. There were many richly dressed people everywhere being served food and drink with a lot of drugs littered about. Norns he hoped Thor did touch anything.

“Grand Master, thank you for entertaining my Brother the Thunder God. I am sure you have other guest to attend to.” Loki said sharply. Before the Grand Master could try and stall his departure he felt a sharp point in his back.

“Yes, I have a lot of guests to see to. It was nice meeting you God of Thunder.” The Grand Master stood and scurried away from the well armed God of Chaos.

Loki waited until the gaudy gold man was gone before rounding on to the blond next to him. “What are you doing here Brother and please do not refer to me by name Anonymity is key here.”

“Brother what is going on? What is this place; I thought you were stay with Mother tonight.” Thor leaned in and whispered trying not to be over heard.

“By the Norns, Brother can you not see this is an underground fight and the people here are not as wholesome as you are used to. Do not drink anything or eat anything here. Tell me how did the grand Master lure you here?” Loki hissed slipping Thor an unopened bottle of water.

“We were not lured Baby Brother, more as we were told you were a well known fixture among this crowd and that we should be proud of your accomplishments.” A voice said from behind the two making Loki pale impressively.

“Sister? I did not know you were here.” Chaos turned to the Goddess of Death who like Thor was dressed in their battle leathers.

“Of course not, Baby Brother I made sure that only Thunder knew I was coming. That fool thought I was some kind of arm candy when we arrived until I corrected him on who I was. You know Chaos I have known for a long time of these dangerous games that you partake in. I have never said anything before because I knew you could handle yourself but the games have reach out to us. I want to know why Chaos. I am here to make sure that it stays between the three of us.” Hela sat down in the seat next to the baker.

“I am sorry Death and I am sorry Thunder. This started long ago in my misspent youth with Tom. After his death I drove head first in the darkness. I battled, won and have made many enemies. The Last Spring I was in a fight that I barely won. It cost the Grand Master a lot of money and I lost my best bot. I hadn’t heard from the Bot world until our Spider’s competition. The Grand Master hid his sponsorship through different channels. I was livid when I found out and made it clear that our Spiderling and is friends were off limits. You both are here as leverage over me and my fighter. He wants to use you to make me tell my fighter to throw a fight. I will not allow him to win that way. Please Thunder take Death home and I will deal with the Grand Master’s treachery.”

“Not so fast Brother Chaos. Now that we know the dishonor this man has played with falsehoods to bring us here we shall stay by your side.” Thor stated with a stern expression.

“Thunder is right we are staying. You may go to your fighter and fear not we will be fine we are not unarmed.” Hela smirked waving her engraved dagger for the Grand Master to see and pale at. Then Thor placed his beloved hammer that he called Mjolnir on the table with a loud Thud allowing the guest around them to see it.

“Oh Norns, Please try and keep a low profile while I inform my fighter on the latest development. I’ll return once he is set in the ring.” Loki sighed handing Hela the bottle other bottle of water he had on him.

“Take your time Baby Brother, then after the tournament we shall retire to the Tower.” Hela agreed taking the bottle from Loki.

This was not the way he had plan Anthony’s first battle in the ring to go. He knew that the Grand Master was an unhanded cheat of a man with the delusion of power. He would never have thought that the man would approach his siblings breaking the vow of secrecy of the underground. The Chaos was rising within him and the Grand Mater was going to pay for his violation and Jörmungandr was going exact his revenge at the next fight. Today he was going to help Anthony make to the next qualifying rounds. They would have the battle and put their enemies in their place.

A/N: The Plot Bunnies are back in action. We all needed the break as the holidays really wore us out. The Buns slowly are getting back in the swing of things. I hope to get more chapters out his month and maybe some more one shots in the Tiny Tony universe. Also on my tumblr I drew a nice pic of Loki-bun and Tony-bun if you what to check it out. Until the next chapter, thanks for Reading and Keep Reviewing, the Plot Bunnies love food.


End file.
